More Drama
by SweetGA07
Summary: Being the daughter of a billionaire is a hard thing to do when you try to date someone. But when your daughter of Vince McMahon its harder. What happens when Vince finds out that his own little girl is dating the rated r super star?Not writin no more
1. Chapter 1

Being the daughter of a billionaire is a hard thing to do when you try to date someone. But when your daughter of Vince McMahon its harder. What happens when Vince finds out that his own little girl is dating the rated r super star?

Chapter 1

"Cut my music man!" shouted Edge as he got into the ring.

Lita was standing beside him with her normal cocky smile. Edge looked at her with a smile then it faded as the crowd started to chant "slut" toward her.

"You've got that one right." Edge said into the mic laughing.

Lita looked at him in horror as he was laughing and chanting with the crowd.

"Lita I have been wanting to do this for months now… You are done your deed with me. You are off the hook….You can go away now you slut." Edge said making the crowd cheer.

Lita looked at him with shocked eyes then got a mic from Lillian.

"Edge what is going on? Why don't you want me anymore? Why are doing this to me. I mean to us!" shouted Lita.

"Because I have found someone else that is why Lita. I have found someone who isn't going to open her legs to anyone else but me. That's right Lita I heard all about your little sex stuff you have been doing with the WWE champion….John CENA!" shouted Edge.

Lita looked really shocked and then looked around. Edge looked at her with a huge smile on his face.

"Everyone I have brought Lita out here to tell who has been giving so much more pleasure then anyone in this world could give me. So Lita I want you to sit back and watch!. Everyone look toward the top of the ramp." Edge said smiling.

His music hit and the crowd didn't make any sound. A girl walked wearing a black mini skirt, a top that was slit down the middle going all the way to her bully button, and she was wearing a pair of black knee high boots. She had dark brown curly hair. She got into the ring and waved at Lita and walked over to Edge.

"Everyone I would like for you to meet Jesse McMahon." Edge said as the crowd looked on in shock and some cheered loudly as he grabbed her by the hair and roughly kissed her on the lips.

"Oh My GOD! Vince McMahon's baby girl is with the Rated R super star!" shouted Jr upset.

"Look at the puppies on her!" King replied smiling.

They broke the kiss as Lita looked on in shock. Jesse walked away from Edge and pointed at Lita and shouted "Bring it!". Lita took off running towards her but Jesse tripped and made her hit the mat with a hard thud. Lita held her chin while Jesse walked in front of her and picked her up by the hair.

" I can't believe that I am seeing this. A McMahon knows how to wrestle." King said smiling as the camera moved on to her once more.

She had threw Lita across the ring with a quick motion. She walked over to Edge one more and kissed him on the lips. They got out of the ring and walked to the back. The camera moved to the ring where Lita was trying to get up with the help of the ropes. She was giving them the death glare.

"Well I'll be King, Lita looks to have gotten back to where she once was.. Alone!" shouted Jr laughing.

"I am going to go check on her and make sure her puppies are ok." King said smiling.

Backstage

"What the hell is that going on out there?" shouted Vince McMahon once his daughter got down the stairs.

Jesse rolled her eyes at him and walked past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Answer me now young lady." Vince ordered and shouted at her face.

"I am not a little girl anymore Dad. I am 23 years old. I am not Shane and I'm not Stephanie plus what I do isn't your business. I am dating Adam!" shouted Jesse loudly.

"Don't talk to me like that Jesse McMahon I am your bother and your boss!" shouted Vince as his face turned bright red.

Jesse and Adam looked at each other and rolled their eyes looking at him. Vince looked at the both of them looking up and down.

"You are right on that one dad. You might be my dad and my boss but you forget that I own just as much of this company as you do. So that makes us equal. But what you saw out there. You saw your baby girl make up her own mind and show that she can fight in the ring unlike her family who works off their name!" shouted Jesse as she walked away from Vince and Adam.

Vince looked at Adam who was smiling at him with his school boy grin.

"Oh thank you Vince for making your daughter pissed off that is the best way to sleep with her if you know what I mean." Adam said laughing.

"You son of a …"Vince said as he went to punch Adam who moved out of the way making him fall to the ground.

"Bye Vincie." Adam said walking away.

Vince hit the ground and screamed loudly.

Locker Room

Jesse walked into her locker room and sat down on the leather couch. Adam walked into the locker room about 4 minutes after she did.

"So what did you say to my dad to make him act like a baby?" asked Jesse smiling brightly.

"Oh don't worry I am sure that next week we are going to be in for one hell of a show. I can't wait because I know that Vince is going to put me or you in match from hell." replied Adam.

Jesse rolled her eyes and crossed her legs as she turned the TV on. She saw that Jeff Hardy was taking on Johnny Nitro.

"I am not scared of my father Adam. I have been hiding in the shadows of my family for long enough. I am 23 years old. I am ready to take on the wrestling world. I mean heck Adam I have been dating you since when you were doing the thing with Amy. At least I knew about her." Jesse said laughing.

Adam laughed at Jesse as she sat back against the couch and put her legs on the couch. He smiled at her and opened her legs and got between them on his knees. She looked at him with a smile on her face. He pulled down so she was laying on the couch looking up at him.

"So are you going to kiss me or are you going just look at me like that?" asked Jesse smiling.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips with a deep and passionate kiss. Jesse put her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. Right as he went to pull her shirt off the locker room door opened up and Amy stood in the doorway.

"You no good bitch! You were suppose to be my friend!" shouted Amy pulling Adam off Jesse.

Jesse got up really fast and looked at Amy with a cocky McMahon face.

"Amy I have listened to you complain about how you were going to leave Adam and forget he was alive once you are started sleeping with John behind his back. I knew about you! I slept with him one time that is when I was drunk and I realized that he is a lot better then Andrew!(test) So I dumped Andrew and went after Adam and I got him your just jealous because once you slept with Adam you lost Matt, then when you slept John you lost Adam. So get your slut ass out of my locker room!" shouted Jesse into her face.

Amy got really upset then walked out of the locker room holding his side. Jesse walked over to him and checked on him.

"Come on Adam lets go I'm sick of the drama." Jesse said helping him up.

They got their stuff together and kissed each other and walked out of the arena holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hotel

"I can't believe that I am a McMahon!" shouted Jesse as she walked into her hotel suite.

"I can and I love it! You get all the stuff you want." replied Adam as he put his bag down and kissed Jesse on the lips.

Jesse threw her bag down and kissed him roughly and nibbled on his lower lip. She broke the kiss and looked at him with a evil look.

"I must say tonight on Raw was hot as hell how about we celebrate the right way?" asked Jesse smiling.

"You mean this.." Adam said pulling off his t-shirt.

Jesse smiled at him and took her top off. She smiled at him as she took her shoes and skirt off leaving her in her g-string.

"Damn!" shouted Adam as he strip down to his boxers.

Jesse walked forward and pulled him down and kissed him on the lips hard. Adam picked her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist. Adam grab her boobs while moving toward the bed. Jesse moaned in his mouth as would squeeze them. They got to the bed and Adam put her down on the bed and kissed her on the lips again.

"Stop teasing me Adam!" shouted Jamie as he nibbled on her neck.

"With pleasure." Adam whispered.

Next Day

Jesse woke up and felt arms around her waist. She looked at Adam who was still sleeping and his arms were around her waist.

"Oh SHIT!" shouted a southern voice.

Jesse sat up and held the sheet to her chest and saw Jeff Hardy standing there in the middle of the room with a smile on his face.

"I never thought I'd see Adam here having sex with a McMahon." Jeff said as he sat down on the couch and then shut up when he saw a used condom beside him. "Holy Shit!" he added as he jumped up.

"You guys are way to damn fucking kinky!" shouted Jeff making Adam wake up and jerk when he saw Jeff jumping around the room screaming.

"Dude! Its 11 am go back home!" shouted Adam as he went back to sleep again.

Jeff rolled his eye and grabbed a tissue and picked up the condom and threw it on Adam. He looked at it for about a minute or two then threw it to the ground looking at it with wide eyes then looked at Jeff who was on the floor laughing his ass off.

"That shit isn't funny." Adam said laughing.

"Oh yes it is!" shouted Jeff as he got up only to be knocked back down by Jesse throwing a pillow.

Jesse laughed and grabbed her g-string and put it on while Jeff was on the ground. She picked the sheet up and put it around her body. She grabbed her bag and walked around the room and around Jeff who laid down on the sheet and it fell off her.

"Whoa! Nice tan ass!" shouted Jeff while Jesse ran to the bathroom.

"HEY! No looking rainbow brit! That is my ass!" Adam said laughing as he put on his boxers.

Jeff laughed and got up and sat down on the cough while Adam turned on the TV.

"Oh Look…..Power Rangers!" shouted Jeff clapping his hands like a little kid.

Adam looked at his best friend with some crazy eyes.

"Jeff are you drunk or did you take some pills?" asked Adam laughing.

"Dude! I'm not drunk nor am I on pills…its just…its just… I LIKE POWER RANGERS!" shouted Jeff pouting as Adam turned the TV.

"Turn it back!" shouted Jeff.

"No." shouted Adam.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No."

"No."

"Yes"

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha….You said yes so turn it back!" shouted Jeff smiling.

Jesse walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of hip huggers and a shirt that came up above her belly button.

"Are you guys fighting over Power Rangers again?" asked Jesse smiling.

"Yes!" shouted Jeff pouting.

"NO!" shouted Adam who turned the TV to the News.

"OLD MAN!" shouted Jesse and Jeff at the same time.

Adam rolled his eyes and looked at the TV once again then pulled Jesse down onto his lap. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Jesse put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Ok Get a room!" shouted Jeff coving his eye.

"We do! We are in our room! So get out Jeffie!" shouted Jesse pushing him off the couch with her foot.

Jeff fell on the floor and gave her a pout look.

"You are mean to me!" shouted Jeff.

"I know now please leave me and Adam have to go to a PhotoShoot in a little while." Jesse said as he got up and walked out of the room.

"You are mean to me! You promised Matt that you would be nice to me. I'm telling!" shouted Jeff laughing.

Jesse gave him a look making him shut up and run out of the room. Adam laughed at him as he slammed the door.

"I swear that I am raising you guys." Jesse said smiling.

"You aren't raising me but I don't know about Jeff. I am a man and I love me some woman!" shouted Adam kissing her neck.

Jesse moved her head to the side and moans as he nibbled on it. She pushed at his shoulder making him stop and look at her.

"What?" Adam asked with a questioning look.

She pointed behind him making him turn around and saw Jay Reso behind them on the couch.

"DUDE!" shouted Adam pushing Jesse to the floor making her hit it hard.

She make a sound but Adam didn't hear it. She rubbed her butt and stood up. Jesse looked around and grabbed the pillow she threw at Jeff then threw it Adam and Jay. It hit Adam in the back of the head making them stop talking and look at her.

"You are a complete stupid ass!" shouted Jesse holding her butt.

"I'm sorry!" Adam said walking over to her and rubbing her butt.

"I am gone I will be here all week!" shouted Jay as he walked out of the room leaving them alone again.

Jesse looked at him with look.

"Get your hand off my ass and out of my pants." Jesse said smiling.

He pulled them out fast like he was caught with his hand in a cookie jar. Jesse grabbed her pocket book and looked at him.

"Lets go Adam we've got a PhotoShoot maybe we wont run into Amy." Jesse said kissing him on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

PhotoShoot

Jesse and Adam walked into the studio where they were going to have the shoot. Jesse walked over to photographer and smiled.

"Hi I'm Jesse McMahon and this is Adam Copeland." she said shaking his head.

"Nice to meet you Ms. McMahon and Mr. Copeland I'm Justin." he said as he loaded the film into the camera.

She smiled and looked at the table full of clothes. She walked over to it and pulled out a short short miniskirt. Adam pulled out a pair of leather pants and a t-shirt that rated R on it. Jesse waved at him as she walked over to the changing room. Adam went to the other one. About 10 minutes later they walked out.

"Wow you look smoken!" shouted Adam laughing.

Jesse turned around and looked at him then spun around.

"Thanks but we've got a photo shoot come on lets get this done and over with." Jesse said pulling him over to Justin who has pulled a couch onto the set.

Justin waved as they walked over. He put Jesse on the couch laying down. He put Adam behind the couch. He ran fast over to his camera and took the picture.

"We are about to take the cover of Raw here so if you don't mind Jesse since Adam is wearing tie pull him down like you own him or something because after all you are a McMahon that would be good." Justin said smiling.

Jesse looked up smiling and pulled him down and smiled evilly as the picture was taken. Adam smiled as Jesse let go of his tie.

"That is going to be awesome cover." Justin said smiling. "Now just do stuff that is playful because these pictures are going to be in the magazine." he added.

Jesse jumped up on the couch and looked down at Adam who was grabbing her ass. Justin just started taking pictures as they played around. The photo shoot lasted about 4 hours. Jesse sat down on the couch as Adam talked to Justin about the pictures.

"I am going to go change into my other clothes guys so I'll be back soon." Jesse said walking over to the changing room.

Jesse walked into the changing room and changed into her clothes while she put the clothes in her bag. She walked of the room and saw that Adam had changed and was waiting on her.

"Come on Ms. McMahon we've got to go to a signing." Adam said grabbing her hand.

"Lets go then." Jesse said walking out of the studio waving at Justin as they left.

Inside of Limo

"I haven't did one of these things in a while god I can't wait!" shouted Jesse as she put her on hat.

"I did one the other day." replied Adam laughing as he put on his beanie on.

Jesse looked out the window and saw that they were coming up to the mall where they suppose to be. They saw a heck of a lot of people there waiting outside.

"I am scared I am going to get mob or either jumped." Jesse said laughing as the limo came to a stop.

"Don't worry most of the time people love the heels while they are at signings." The driver said as the door open.

Jesse only nodded as she fixed her hat and jacket while getting out of the limo. The crowds cheer loudly as they walked by. Jesse smiled some then laughed evilly as she faked a hand sake. They walked into the mall leaving the crowd alone.

"You did good." Adam said kissing her as they sat down at the table across from Big Show and Victoria.

Jesse waved at Victoria then looked as the doors open and the fans ran while some almost got ran over for walking. A little girl walked over to the table first with a huge smile on her face.

"Mr. Edge can you sign my shirt please and can I have a picture of me, you, and ms. Jesse." she asked smiling.

Jesse smiled at her and pulled her while Edge signed the shirt. The little girls mom got the camera from her daughter and took the picture as the little girl got between them. They both kissed her on the cheek making her have a shocked face.

"THANK YOU!" she shouted before walking away.

They kept on singing stuff for kids and some adults for about 3 hours. They got up and went backstage while someone else went to their table.

"I am tired." Jesse said as she took a drink of water.

Jeff walked over to Jesse and poured some water over her head making her scream loudly.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy!" shouted Jesse as she turned around and came face to face with her rainbow friend.

Adam walked behind Jesse and handing a bottle of water. She turned around and kissed him on the lips. About a minute later Jesse turned around and poured water on Jeff.

"HaHaHA!" shouted Jesse as Jeff looked on in shock.

Jesse walked over to the couch and sat down on it. She yawned as she laid down on the couch. Right then her eyes shot open.

"GET OFF ME I CAN'T BREATH!" shouted Jesse lowly as she saw Jeff and Adam were sitting on her stomach.

Right then they went flying off her of stomach she looked up and saw Matt standing over her with his famous smile.

"You dumbasses. She is tiny and skinnier then you guys!" shouted Matt making Jeff look down as Adam rolled his eyes.

Jesse sat up on the couch and grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip.

"Thanks Matt." Jesse said hugging his legs making him laugh.

"Anytime Sugar." Matt said walking out of the room.

Adam pulled her up and held her in the bridle style.

"I am going to take her to the hotel room so Jeff behave." Adam said walking out of the room and to the limo that was behind the mall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hotel

Adam walked into the room with Jesse in his arms. He sat her down on the couch and turned around and came face to face with John Cena. Jesse looked at them as Amy walked into the room.

"So I heard you diced my girl." John said upset.

"I did dice your girl John. I got sick of her fucking someone behind my back! Plus it was you!" shouted Adam.

John turned around and punched Adam in the face. Jesse left out a scream and jumped over the couch as they started fighting. She ran over to where they were and pulled John off of him. She got down on the floor and turned over so she was looking at John.

"You wouldn't hit a girl would you John?" asked Jesse looking up scared.

John had his arm up in the air but out of the blue he was turned around and got a punch in the face by Ric Flair. John went straight down to the floor knocked out. Jesse looked up at him and smiled.

"You are a no good son of a bitch! You need to learn how not to hit women." Ric shouted as he walked over to Adam and Jesse. "You ok Hun? He added

Jesse nodded and checked on Adam then looked at John who was on the floor. She kicked him in the ribs with her boots that had heels on it.

"I am sure that he is going to be having some bruising there tomorrow." Ric said laughing.

"Good." Adam said he held his jaw.

Ric and Adam both grabbed him by the arms and dragged him into the hallway leaving him there. Ric hugged Jesse and left.

"Are you ok?" asked Jesse.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OK?" shouted Adam looking at her.

Jesse jerked just a bit and then looked at him.

"DON'T YELL AT ME ADAM, I WAS JUST ASKING IF YOU WERE OK BUT IF YOU WANT TO BE LIKE THAT THEN WHAT EVER!" shouted Jesse grabbing her jacket and gym bag.

Adam saw her head for the door but caught her by the wrist. Jesse looked at him with a upset look.

"You know what Adam………GO SCREW AMY! I AM GOING LESBIAN BECAUSE ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS FUSS AT ME WHEN I ASK IS ALRIGHT!" shouted Jesse.

He looked at her with a shocked face then smiled.

"Does that mean I can watch?" asked Adam.

With a quick motion Jesse slapped him across the face. She looked at him as a red mark appeared on his face.

"You can go to hell Adam ok?" asked Jesse laughing.

She put her bag down and pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. Adam deepen the kiss and backed her up against the wall. Jesse broke the kiss.

"Now are you ok?" asked Jesse.

"Yea I'm fine but now my face hurts badly." Adam said holding his jaw laughing.

"Yea I'm sorry about that but I wanted to beat you." she said kissing his jaw.

Adam smiled at her and kissed her on the lips once more pushing her against the wall once more. Right then door opened and Jeff stuck his head into the door.

"I heard yelling from Jesse then heard a slap really loudly. Uhhh Ouch Adam!" Jeff said walking to the hotel room.

Jamie hit her forehead and looked at him.

"Jeff don't you have someone else to be?" asked Jesse looking at him.

"Uhhh let me think about that for a minute.. Nope." Jeff replied as he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

Adam and Jesse both roll their eyes then sat down on either side of him. Jesse gives Jeff a wink then starts to rub Jeff's hand. He looked down at her while Adam was playing with his hair.

"Guys what are you doing?" asked Jeff looking at them.

Jesse kissed his neck making him a little bit nervous while Adam watched on with a smile and then licked his neck.

" Jeff me and Adam have been talking about how to spice up our love life. We have wanted to ask you for a 3sum but we have never found the time until now." Jesse said kissing his jaw leading to his lips but Jeff got up and stood up.

"Sorry guys no three sums what so ever. I am going to go." Jeff said walking about just out of the door.

Adam and Jesse moved into the middle of the couch and looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Now that was really good I like that idea." Adam said kissing Jesse on the lips.

She put her arms around his neck and laid down on the couch and he was on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Play Time!" shouted Adam smiling.

6 hours later

Adam walked around the hotel room wearing a white towel while Jamie walked around in her g-string. She walked into the kitchen and sat down on the cold counter and looked at Adam who was making something ot eat.

"I am sure the whole hotel floor heard you." Adam said smiling and laughing.

"Just like you Mr. OH OH MY GOD JESSE FASTER BABY…I NEED YOU DON'T TEASE ME!" Jesse said acting like him.

Adam laughed as he feed her a piece of a bacon strip. Jesse smacked him on the butt as she hopped down from the counter.

"I am going to take a shower let me know when you get done so I can eat." Jesse said walking toward the bathroom.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and looked in the mirror. She saw some hickies on her shoulders while on the neck and down her chest and down her stomach and out of the blue she laughed.

"Adam Copeland remind me to tell you never leave marks on me again." Jesse said smiling.

She strip her G-string off and got into the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Adam!" shouted Jesse as she put her bra looking in the mirror.

She didn't get a answer so she put her top on and looked out of the door and saw Adam was on the phone. On tip toes she walked out of the bathroom and walked over to him smiling.

"I know Melina…I would love to spend the night with you again. You were best person I know to sleep with but we can't let Jesse find out. I mean once she knows she will break up with me and I can be with you." Adam said on his cell phone.

Jesse jerked back just a bit and ran into the bathroom before he saw her. She looked in the mirror with her wet hair around her face. She was holding back tears and looked very upset.

"You know what Mr. Copeland come tomorrow night on ECW you are going to learn that making a McMahon mad is the worst thing you can do." Jesse said whispering looking into the mirror then smiled evilly.

She grabbed her corset and put it on and grabbed the brush and started to brush her hair when the door open.

"Hey baby I am going to go hang out with the guys so have fun and I'll see you at the club tonight." Adam said closing the door before she could answer.

She looked at the door with a smile and waved as she put her hair up in a pony tail. She grabbed her make up case and put a bit of dark make up on. Jesse looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Maybe he can tell I'm pissed." Jesse said laughing as she opened the door to the hotel room.

She walked over to the bed and grabbed her cell phone from her pocketbook and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Hey Stephanie just to let you know after tomorrow since my contract ends I am going to go out with a bang on ECW…I am going to make sure that Adam pays. I found out he is cheating on me with Melina" Jesse said smiling. "Don't tell Adam don't have anyone tell Adam that my contract ends tomorrow and I'm going to TNA" she added

"Alright Jesse thanks for letting me know." Stephanie said laughing. "I'll make sure no one says a word to him. Good luck Sis." She added as she hung up the phone laughing.

Jesse put the cell phone in her back pocket and walked out of the hotel room with a smile on her face.

Hot Shot (Club)

The club was full of all the RAW superstar. Jesse had found her way around the club and spotted Amy with John talking with a group of friends.

"Amy!" shouted Jesse looking at her.

"What do you want?" asked a upset Amy.

She looked at John with a questioning look.

"I'm not here for a fight I want to talk to you about something and I mean something important can I talk to you at the bar because it's a little bit more quieter.. And for trust issues you can bring John!" shouted Jesse walking toward the bar.

Amy grabbed John's jersey and walked toward the bar. She sighed and looked at Jesse as she sat down on the bar stool.

"Ok I'm here what?" asked Amy looking at her.

"Adam is cheating on me with Melina…" Jesse said looking at her hands .

John and Amy looked at each other and smiled at her.

"Hey don't worry he was doing that with me why do you think I was sleeping with John and now I'm with John and all the guys on the roster know." Amy said smiling.

"Tomorrow night on ECW John I know you are going to come after Adam…Tomorrow is my last day with contract under RAW and I'm going to ECW, so I am going out with bang. I am going to help you get Adam." Jesse smiling as John's eyes got big. "Not a joke. Just please don't tell Adam" she added smiling..

"Don't worry Chicka. WE will keep our mouths shut by the way here comes your man…" Amy said smiling.

In a quick motion Jesse brought John between them as the girls looked toward the bar making John laugh. Adam walked past him then looked at John.

"You know John you shouldn't cheat on Amy because Amy will find out somehow." Adam said smiling.

"Worry about you self and tomorrow on ECW." John said as Adam walked off.

Jesse and Amy looked at him with a huge smile then kissed him on the cheek. Right as they pulled back Adam walked back up to them.

"Jesse what you doing with them?" asked Adam.

"I am here with them what does it look like hey Amy come here…" Jesse said smiling.

She looked at John and winked then looked at Amy and mouthed something and she smiled brightly. Right then Jesse kissed Amy on the lips making John shout making the club look at them. Amy and Jesse seemed to go into their own little world. They were moving their tongues around each others. They broke the kiss and licked their lips and smiled.

"Wow." John said smiling.

Adam pulled Jesse by the arm and out of the club.

Outside

"What the hell is that?" shouted Adam.

"There is something you should know about me Adam.. I'm a bi and I have been crushing on Amy for months. I have wanted do it so I did it." Jesse said smiling.

Adam looked at her in disbelieve then pulled her all the way to hotel. Jesse was smiling to her self the whole time.

Hotel Room

Adam opened the door and pushed her into the hotel room. She rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom with her bag and took a shower. It was about 15 minutes later she walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of blue pj bottoms and a halter top.

"You know what Adam? I've heard that John is going to kick your ass on ECW tomorrow night." Jesse said sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry about that damn wanna be thug. I am going to take him out." Adam said kissing her lips quick.

Jesse smiled as she crawled into the bed and got under the covers. Adam crawled under the covers and put his arms around her waist. Soon they were asleep together and Jesse had revenge on her mind.

Next Morning

Jesse woke up the phone ringing. She picked it up and listened for about 3 minutes then hung up the phone. She sat up and looked Adam who was holding his pillow and she rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag and walked into the shower.

"Baby!" shouted Adam.

"I'm taking a shower!" shouted Jesse as she turned the water off.

She grabbed the towel and put it around her. Jesse pulled out a pair of hip huggers and a halter top with a skull on it. She put them on and put on a light make up and put her black hair in a pony tail.

"Hey baby I've got to take a shower and leave right away because Vince wants to talk to me." Adam said pushing her aside and walked into the bathroom with his bag.

"How stupid do you think I am?" asked Jesse asked her self laughing.

Jesse picked up her cell phone from her bag and dialed her dad's number.

"Hey Dad, do you have a meeting with Adam today?" asked Jesse smiling.

"Hey baby girl and No I don't…" Vince said upset.

"Thanks because tonight you'll get a surprise." Jesse whispered as she hung up.

She put the phone back in her bag quickly and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink of orange juice. Adam put his bag down once again and walked out of the door.

"Oh just wait until tonight." Jesse said washing the glass.

Jesse grabbed her gym back and walked out of the room leaving his stuff there. She walked down a few doors and knocked on the door.

"Hey John I'm here and I'm ready to go over the plan for tonight." Jesse said walking into the hotel room smiling.

He moved aside as Amy walked into the room and smiled.

"Time to rock and role!" shouted Amy laughing.

ECW

"I can't believe it Joey, Edge and Jesse McMahon are in the ring right now and they are getting cheered." Tazz said laughing.

"I cant' believe it but look at Jesse she looks like a vixen." Joey said smiling.

Edge was in the ring and had a mic.

"I am sure that John Cena is going to show up tonight and I cam prepared." Edge said smiling. "So John if you are in the building come out now." he added.

John Cena's music hit making the ECW crowd boo loudly. John walked out and Lita followed behind him. They both ran into the ring and got into the ring. Edge put Jesse in front of him. In a quick motion Jesse kicked him between the legs making him fall against the rope.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Tazz.

"I don't know but I'm starting to like it." replied Joey laughing.

John and Lita smiled at her and hugged her as they turned around and all 3 started to beat the hell out of him. John handed her a mic and smiled at her as he put his arms around Lita's shoulder.

"You see Adam, Tonight is my last night with Raw and I got signed to ECW. I am taking matters into my own hands. I heard what you said to Melina in our hotel room. You can go that slut and go to her holding your balls!" shouted Jesse before kicking him in the balls.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

3 months later

"Come on rise and shine pretty lady!" shouted Tommy as he opened the curtains to Jesse's hotel room.

Jesse groaned and pulled the covers over her head and peaked out from under the covers and laughed at him.

"I swear Jesse you are like a guy who is hard to get up!" shouted Tom as he yanked the covers off of her.

Jesse jerked a bit at the coldness and looked at him with a huge smile.

"You are lucky that I wasn't naked or you would have gotten a show." Jesse said laughing as she sat up on the side of the bed.

Tom laughed at her and put her bag down beside her on the bed.

"Get ready we have to go to the gym and train." Tommy said walking out of the hotel room. "You get to train with Serenity today." he added.

Jesse rolled her eyes and walked to the bathroom and changed into a pair of black track pants and sports bar. She walked out of the bathroom and put on soaks and shoes.

"Are you ready?" asked Serenity as she opened the door to the room.

"Yea come on chicka we are going to work this out and show those man we are just as hardcore as them." Jesse said laughing as she put her now brown hair in a pony tail.

Gym

Jesse and Serenity have been going at it for about 15 minutes now and neither of them noticed that they had a crowd of people watching them.

"Come on Jesse stay your ass down!" shouted Serenity as she hit her with a kendo stick hard.

"Sorry Chicka but no." replied Jesse as she grabbed the kendo stick and twisted it out of her hands and kicked her in the stomach.

Jim and Tommy were watching in the corner of the room laughing as Jesse kicked her in the head and did a DDT on Serenity. Someone crawled into the ring and hit the mat 3 times.

"Here is your winner Jesse!" shouted Barbie laughing.

Jesse smiled at her as she helped Serenity up from the mat. They hugged at each other as Jim and Tommy got into the ring with them.

"You did good girls. Seems that training with Serenity and Jim here paid off." Tommy said hugging Jamie as she wiped her bloody forehead on his black shirt.

"Thanks Tommy." Jesse said smiling.

They both turned around and saw Jim and Serenity making out on the ring mat. Jesse put her head sideways and looked at them.

"Damn I didn't know that people could do that stuff." Jesse said laughing.

Serenity and Jim broke apart and everyone in the gym knew that she was blushing brightly. Jesse felt Tommy grab her hand and pull her out of the ring following Serenity and Jim.

"That is great that you can guys can hang with us but now go get change so we can go out to film ECW in New York City." Jim said slapping Serenity on the ass.

"LEAVE MY ASS ALONE I'VE GOT BRUISES ON MY ASS READY!" shouted Serenity laughing.

"What? I was just telling her she had a nice ass." Jim said laughing as Jesse walked into the locker room leaving the guys alone.

In Locker Room

"So Serenity when you and Jim going to tie the knot?" asked Jesse as she washing her hair.

"I don't know I'm thinking maybe sometime in next year." replied Serenity as they grabbed their towels and walked into the locker room to their lockers.

"Well we have to get going." replied Jesse.

Serenity picked out a pair of tight hip huggers, a g-string, a baby blue halter top. She grabbed her black boots from the locker and smiled.

"Damn you are going to look sexy and make Jim want to take you right then and there." Jesse said laughing.

"Well Duh Jesse that is the point!" laughing Serenity.

Jesse laughed at her as she pulled out a pair of tight hip hugger jeans, a blue g-string, and a black halter top, and her black flip flops. They both changed in a hurry and walked out of the locker room.

"Alright guys lets go!" Jesse said laughing as she jumped up and down.

Tommy and Jim laughed at her as they walked out of the gym and got into the limo.

Madison Square Garden

"Hey everyone we are 4 superstars that the ECW fans picked to hang out in New York City. Serenity, The Sandman, Tommy Dreamer, and me Jesse McMahon." she said smiling.

The camera moved to the other stars who were waving while Serenity and The Sandman where kissing.

"HEY GUYS CAMERA!" shouted Jesse laughing.

They broke apart laughing and waved at the camera. The camera moved to Jesse and Tommy as they were talking and pointing to stuff.

"Alright lets go guys!" shouted Jesse pulling Serenity away from Sandman.

4 hours later

"Yes thank you god! You guys stopped shopping!" shouted Jim laughing..

Both Jesse and Serenity looked at him with a wide smile. Tommy laughed at them as they kissed Jim on the cheeks and laughing.

"We are done come on Jim we are going to go to the hotel and try on some of these nighties on." Serenity said pulling him into the hotel.

"You guys have to be kidding me! Do you guys always think about sex?" asked Jesse laughing.

"No but we love it." Serenity said laughing.

Jesse rolled her eyes and walked out of the hotel room and saw Tommy standing against the wall.

"Hey you." Jesse said walking over to him and snuggled close to him as the wind blew.

"Hey, Come on lets go for a walk." Tommy said pulling her along side him.

She held on his arm and walked with him to the park that was across the street from the hotel.

Park

"So did you have fun with the whole filming thing?" asked Jesse.

"I like it but you guys had to put us shopping." Tommy said laughing.

Jesse laughed at him as they sat down on a bench and held on to his hand. A couple of people ran by them waving and smiling.

"Don't worry it wont happen again. I don't like shopping I went because of Serenity." Jesse said smiling.

Right then out of the blue Tommy kissed her on the lips. Jesse was little bit taken back but then kissed back. Jesse deepened the kiss and broke it and she was smiling.

"I'm sorry." Tommy said getting up and walked away.

She looked at him and ran after him.

"Hey Don't be sorry! I liked it!" Jesse said kissing him again on the lips.

Right about them kissing a good 2 minutes when they heard clapping. They broke apart and saw Serenity and Jim clapping and having smiles on their faces.

"About damn time! Lets go have a beer!" shouted Jim as they walked into the hotel bar.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

ECW

"Well everyone we have a wonderful news for you guys tonight. We have Jesse McMahon going against Ariel." Joey Styles said smiling.

"Well Hardcore vs. a Vampire. I wont to see what is going to happen." replied Tazz smiling.

Right then "In The Shadow." hits and the crowd cheers loudly as Jesse McMahon walks out and stops in front of the curtain and points to the curtain. Right then Balls Mahoney walked out making the crowd cheer louder.

"Uh oh looks like that Jesse has brought some back up incase Kevin Thorn tries to get involved with the match." Tazz said as they got into the ring.

Right then Kevin Thorn and Ariels's Theme song hit making the crowd boo as Ariel and Kevin Thorn walked out. They walked to the ring. Ariel did her little bat thing making Jesse roll her eyes. Kevin got into the ring making Balls put Jesse behind her.

"Looks like tonight we are going to be having a extreme cat fight." Joey said smiling.

The guys got out of the ring as the bell rung. Jesse looked at Ariel then looked at balls who had his eye on Kevin. The bell rung making the crowd cheer as Jesse ran over to Ariel and tackled her to the mat. Kevin was hissing at Jesse as she jerked Ariel up by her hair.

"Yo Dude you want to keep hissing I am going to come over there." shouted Jesse as she kicked Ariel in the gut.

She threw her into the ropes and did a clothesline. Ariel screamed as Jesse kicked her in the ribs. Jesse picked her up by her arm then got a punch in the stomach. Jesse let go as Ariel kick her in the stomach. She threw her into the ropes only to have bother of them do a clothesline on each other.

"Wow these girls are going to go at it." Tazz said smiling.

Jesse grabbed the ropes and pulled her self up. Ariel looked at her as she got up wobbly. Kevin grabbed the ref while he threw the cane to Ariel. Jesse looked up as she saw the cane then moved out of the way and grabbed the cane and hit Ariel really hard in the back of head. Ariel was knocked out.

" See Jesse took the chance and the chance and just hit Ariel in the head with Kevin's cane who just got down from the apron." Joey said as Jesse pinned Ariel.

The ref hit the mat 3 times making the crowd cheer loudly as she rolls out of the ring as Kevin rolled into the ring. Balls held her up as she held her back. She waved to Kevin as he checked on Ariel who was knocked out in the middle of the ring.

"Here is your winner Jesse McMahon…" Justin shouted as they walked to the back.

Backstage

"Nice job out there kiddo you did pretty good for a rookie." Jim said messing up her hair as he blew smoke out of his mouth.

"Thanks I learned it from your soon to be wife other there." Jesse replied pointing to Serenity who was talking on her cell phone.

Jesse looked around looking for Tommy.

"Where is Tommy at?" asked Jesse as she sat down in a chair against the wall.

"He was just here I don't know where he went." replied Jim as Serenity walked back over to them.

"Hey Jesse I think you might want to look at the monitor right now.." Serenity said as Jesse looked at the TV seeing Tommy in the ring.

In The Ring

"Everyone as you know last week you guys saw Sandman, Serenity, Jesse McMahon, and myself in New York. I want Serenity, Sandman, and Jesse out here right now." Tommy said making the crowd cheer loudly.

Sandman and Serenity made their normal way to ring while Jesse walked through the curtain. They all got into the ring and making everyone in the crowd cheer.

"Alright guys Serenity everything is ready right?" asked Tommy smiling.

All she did was nod at him making her smile brightly. Everyone in the ring was giving questioning looks at each other. Tommy looked at the crowd and smiled.

"Alright everyone I have something I want to ask you guys. Can you please be quiet please.." Tommy said as the crowd got quiet. "Who wants to see a intergender tag team match with extreme rules next week on SCI-FI. Sandman and Serenity against Jesse McMahon and me?" he added.

The crowd cheered loudly as Paul Heyman and his body guards walked out. Tommy and Sandman put the girls behind them. Right as he got into the ring the guys attacked Sandman and Tommy. Serenity and Jesse got out of the ring in a heart beat.

"looks like Heyman is sitting a message to the 4 friends." Joey said smiling.

Paul Heyman grabbed the mic and stared at the girls as they were checking on the guys.

"You two think that you guys are in charge of this show I've got news for you. Next week on ECW we will have ourselves a tag team match. Tommy Dreamer and The Sandman against Serenity and Jesse McMahon!" shouted Paul Heyman.

The camera moved to the girls who were both wide eyes. Tommy and Sandman looked at Paul and his bodyguards as they were smiling at them.

"So Boys and Girls I think you guys should get ready to go extreme because that match is extreme rules!" shouted Paul making the crowd boo.

Jesse and Serenity looked at each other then helped up the guys up as they walk to the back. The crowd was cheering as Jesse and Serenity flipped Paul Heyman off.

Backstage

"What the hell is up with that?" asked Jesse as she looked at her.

"I didn't know he was going to do that. I knew about Tommy wanting the match between us but not this." replied Serenity smiling.

Jim and Tommy sat down in chairs as they looked at the girls. Jesse had her hands on her hips while Serenity had the kendo stick in her looking as if she was going to kick someone ass.

"Calm down baby you aren't going to do anything." Jim said laughing as he took the stick from her.

Serenity laughed at him as she kissed him on the lips. Jesse kissed Tommy on the lips then walked to the trainers room and goes 2 packs of ice.

"Here you go guys." Jesse said handing the ice packs to them.

"Thanks." they said at the same time.

Serenity grabbed the pack and sat on his lap and put hit on his ribs. Jesse grabbed a bottle of water and sat down beside Tommy in a chair.

"Look who it is…the McMahon bitch and the hardcore dumbass. Maybe if when you guys sleep together I wonder if you will get a jackass." Andrew Martin said walking up to them.

Jesse's head snapped towards him and looked at him with a evil glare. She stood up as Tommy grabbed her wrist trying to get her to stop.

"No Tommy, Andrew you might think you are the biggest and the most hardcore person here but I've got news for you because you aren't. I might not be one of the guys who are the are the originals but at least I know where I stand. As of me and Tommy being together you need to keep your mouth shut." Jesse said then went to turn away but slapped him across the face really hard.

Serenity turned around and looked at her with a smile on her face. Andrew was holding his face and looked at her with a sick grin.

"I like them feisty, Maybe me and you could hook up and then we can go tell your sister." Andrew said smiling then laughing a sick laugh.

Right then Tommy jumped up but Jim got in front of him and pushed him back down into the chair.

"He isn't worth is Tommy. He is only pissed he can't get in the McMahon family to get money." Serenity said laughing.

Andrew shot her a look and walked down the hallway.

"Come on guys lets go to the hotel before something else happens and we have to save Jesse here from anyone who tries to pick a fight with her." Serenity said laughing as they all walked down the hallway.

Hotel Room

Jesse unlocked the hotel room and walked in with Tommy close behind her. She put her bag down on the floor and sat down on the bed as he closed the door. Right as the door shut Serenity and Jim walked into the room laughing and smiling.

"Do you guys know how to knock?" asked Tommy laughing.

"Uh nope." replied Jim laughing as he sat down in a chair.

Serenity and Jesse laughed at them as they sat down on the bed talking. Jesse laid back on the bed and looked at Serenity who was smiling.

"Why you smiling?" asked Jesse as Serenity laid down beside her.

"well…" Serenity said smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Well What Serenity.." Jesse said smiling.

"I think and I'm sure that I am pregnant." whispered Serenity into Jesse's ear making her smile brightly.

"Are you for real?" asked Jesse.

All Serenity did was nod at her as Jesse looked down then back at her.

"If you are pregnant Seren you don't need to be near that ring." whispered Jesse then smiled when Tommy and Jim walked over to him.

Jim picked Serenity up and carried her bridal style out of the hotel room leaving Tommy and Jesse alone in the room again.

"She is pregnant isn't she?" whispered Tommy looking at her.

Jesse nodded at him and smiled brightly. Right then Tommy kissed her on the lips gently. Jesse put her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss pulling him on top of her. Jesse looked up at him then pulled him down again and kissed him again.

Next Morning

Jesse woke up thanks to the sun that was shining on her face. She tried to get up but felt something around her waist. She turned her head and saw Tommy asleep with a smile on his face. She looked around the room and saw their clothes all the place.

"About time one of you guys wake up." said Jim as he turned one from one of the chairs.

Jesse jerked and screamed a bit as she covered her chest with the sheet and looked at him a questioning look as Serenity walked out of the bathroom.

"Don't you guys know how to stay out of people's hotel rooms?" asked Jesse laughing.

"Come on baby lets go and let them sleep. Its about time they got to do each other. Come on." Serenity said ducking the pillow Jesse threw at her as they walked out of the room.

Jesse laid back down on the bed and looked at Tommy then ran her over his face then laughed when he pulled her finger into his mouth and opened his eyes.

"Good Morning baby." whispered Jesse smiling at him.

"Good Morning." replied Tommy as he kissed her on the lips then smiled.

"You just missed Jim and Serenity they were in our room." Jesse said as she leaned over and grabbed his t-shirt that was on the floor.

Tommy laughed at her as the shirt looked like a dress on her while she put her g-string on. Jesse walked into the little kitchen of the room she put on a pot of coffee then smiled as Tommy walked up to her and kissed her on the lips.

"last night was wonderful." Tommy said smiling.

"Yes it was." replied Jesse as she kissed him on the lips.

Jesse turned around to grab a cup and got a smack on the ass. She jumped and make a little scream making Tommy laugh.

"That is not funny at all!" shouted Jesse pouting as she rubbed her ass.

Tommy bent over and kissed her on the ass check hen bites it making she scream louder. Jesse turned around and looked at him.

"Damn you are just all kinky aren't you. I like it!" shouted Jesse smiling.

Tommy laughed loudly and walked into the bedroom part once again then grabbed his bag and walked into the bathroom laughing still..

"Ok you shut up now." Jesse said as she sit down in the chair turning on the television.

She took a drink of her coffee as the door open to the room. She didn't bother looking up and she just waved.

"Hi again Serenity and Jim." Jesse said smiling.

"Hi." replied Serenity as she sat down on the sofa beside the chair.

Jim waved at her as he sat down beside Serenity who was still smiling.

"Nice hickey." Jesse said looking at Serenity's neck and chest.

"Stop looking I know what my man does and I love it and you should see the ones I gave him." replied Serenity smiling.

Jim stands up and starts taking his pants off. Jesse looked at him with questioning look then when he started to pull down his boxers she put her hands over her eyes.

"Ok Serenity tell your boyfriend to keep his boxers on I don't want to see those marks I can think of how they are but Serenity please!" shouted Jesse as she got up and walked into the kitchen.

"James Fullington!" shouted Serenity as he was pulling his pants up. "I don't want you to ever pull out your thing in front of her. She is like a baby sister to me and you so if you ever do that then I am going to kick your ass got it?" she added.

"Yes I get it but baby she wanted to see." replied Jim laughing.

Right then Tommy walked into the room with clean clothes on.

"Dude she used your full name don't get into more trouble or she will hold sex away from you." replied Tommy smiling.

Jesse walked into the living room part and sat down one again but this time in Tommy's lap.

"Oh you old man shut up and plus you look like a damn spotted leopard." Jim said making everyone laugh.

Tommy looked at him with a smile as he put his arms around Jesse's waist.

"Oh Man? You are older then me you redneck hick so you're the old man!" Tommy said smiling.

Serenity busted out laughing as Jim started growling at her. Right as she got a look at him she stopped laughing and looked at Jesse who was smiling brightly as she was drinking her coffee.

"Alright Jim stop that or I am going to have to threw you out." Jesse said winking at Serenity who was laughing.

"Fine, We have to go anyways because Serenity has to go a photo shoot and I've got to go to a signing so we will catch up with you guys later." Jim said picking Serenity up and put her on her feet.

Jesse hugged Serenity as they walked out then looked at Tommy as he was smiling at her.

"Want me to get up?" asked Jesse.

Right as she finished her question Tommy put his arms around her waist and held onto her tightly. Jesse smiled at him then sat back against him and watched TV. Right then a knock came to the door. Tommy let her go as she got up from his lap and went to the door.

"Hey Serenity. You want me to go with you to the doctor?" asked Jesse as Serenity walked in from the hallway.

"That is if Tommy doesn't mind you come with me and lying to Jim." replied Serenity.

"Don't worry Serenity I will tell him that you girls went to the PhotoShoot together because Vince called and said she had to go." replied Tommy as he got up from the chair.

Serenity hugged him tightly as Jesse went to get dressed. About 15 minutes later Jesse walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of hip huggers a halter top with a heart on it. She had her hair up in a pony tail and she had flip flops on.

"Alright lets go Serenity." Jesse said as she grabbed her pocket book.

Tommy kissed Jesse on the lips as they left leaving him alone.

Doctor Office

"Mrs. Fullington the Doctor will see you now." The nurse said as she opened the door to go to the back.

Jesse and Serenity walked to the back and followed the nurse as she put them in a room and closed the door. Serenity looked at the walls with the pictures on the wall as she was sitting on the exam table. Jesse sat down in the chair in the corner of the room. After about 20 minutes of waiting the doctor came in.

"Mrs. Fullington, I'm Doctor Williams and what can I do for you?" he asked smiling.

"I am here because I haven't had my period in about 2 months and I want to see if I am pregnant of not because I don't want to tell my husband then it come to find out I'm not." replied Serenity as he smiled.

"Alright we will run some test and some blood work and we can tell you if you are pregnant in about a week so if you leave your number with front desk and we will put it on your fill and we will let you know." Dr. Williams said smiling.

Serenity nodded as he left and about 10 minutes later a nurse came in and done some blood work. The nurse smiled at her.

"If you are pregnant what would you like?" asked The nurse smiling.

"Well my husband would like I'm boy I'm sure to follow in his footsteps but I'm happy to have either a boy or a girl so its all good to me." replied Serenity.

She nodded at her then walked out of the room humming a song. Jesse was smiling at her Serenity.

"What? I am sure that you would like to have a baby with Tommy but the way you are looking now it seems like to me that you are already pregnant because you've got a little beach ball on your stomach." Serenity said smiling then realized what she said. "You guys have had sex before right?" she added smiling.

"Yes Serenity I have been sleeping with Tommy for a while now." replied Jesse laughing. "I am 2 months pregnant." she added.

Serenity eyes got big as the doctor walked in.

"We have done the test and we will call you and tell you. So you can go." Doctor Williams said.

Serenity and Jesse shook hands with him as they walked out of the doctors office. Serenity stopped Jesse as they got to the car.

"Why are you in that damn ring if you are pregnant?" asked Serenity.

"Because I didn't find out until it was time for the match to happen. Why do you think Ariel didn't kick my stomach as hard as she normally does.." replied Jesse as she unlocked the car. "Plus I am going to tell Tommy later on today or on the show because you know the guys wont hit us if we are pregnant Serenity." she added as she got into the car.

Serenity rolled her eyes at her as she got into the car on the passenger side. Jesse turned the car on and looked at Serenity.

"I am trying to make sure that I wont have miscarriage because I have been pregnant before and I had a miscarriage so I don't want to tell him and then lose the baby." Jesse said as she looked at Serenity who had wide eyes.

Right then Serenity hugged Jesse tightly and looked at her.

"Don't worry I will keep my mouth shut as long as you keep your mouth shut." Serenity said laughing.

"Alright Deal." replied Jesse laughing.

They shook hands as they took off out of the parking lot.

Hotel

Jesse pulled her rental car into the parking lot and saw Jim waiting in the parking lot. He looked as if he was upset.

"Serenity your guy looks like he is going to kill anyone." Jesse said putting the car in park as he walked over to the car.

Jesse got out followed by Serenity who looked at Jim. He walked up to her and got into the face and he was extremely upset.

"You weren't a PhotoShoot were you! THERE ARE PICTURES EVERYWHERE SHOWING THAT YOU WENT TO DOCTORS OFFICE WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON!" shouted Jim making Jesse and Serenity jerk just a bit.

"She went to the doctor with me Jim!" shouted Jesse making him look at her. " I went to the doctor to see if I am pregnant." she added.

Within minutes Jim's face changed as he looked at Serenity.

"I'm sorry." Jim said as he looked at her.

Serenity smiled brightly then kissed him on the lips.

"Don't tell Tommy ok?" Jesse said smiling.

"Don't tell Tommy what?" asked Tommy as he walked up smiling.

Serenity, Jesse, and Jim all looked each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"That I have a surprise for you." Jesse said looking at him trying to put on a fake smile.

Tommy looked over her toward Jim and Serenity who were nodding at him. Jesse looked up at him with a smile then grabbed his hand.

"The PhotoShoot went great. We got to model bikinis." Serenity said smiling. "I even got to keep one. Its a pink and its got black stripes on it." she added.

They all walked into the hotel waving at some of the guys that were in the lobby. Jesse took a deep breath and looked at Serenity who was looking at her. They all walked into Serenity and Jim's hotel room.

"I have had a long day. I want to go to sleep." Jesse said yawning as she laid down on the bed.

"Then go to sleep." replied Serenity who sat down in the chair.

Jesse curled up in a ball on the bed and within a couple of minutes she was fast asleep. Jim shook his head as he grabbed a beer from mini bar.

"Be honest with me Serenity. What is talking about a surprise for me?" asked Tommy as he sat down in a sofa.

"Well you'll have to wait to find out is all I know. She wouldn't even tell me." replied Serenity as she took her flip flops off.

Jim sat down beside on the arm of the chair that Serenity was sitting in.

"How can anyone go to sleep that fast." Jim asked looking at Serenity then at Jesse who was under the covers now.

"I read in a book that if someone was pregnant that they would go to sleep faster…" Serenity said before she realized what she said then put her hand over her mouth and looked at Jim who was giving her a shocked look.

"What?" asked Tommy looking at Serenity. "are you telling me that Jesse is pregnant?" he added.

Tommy looked at Serenity then at Jesse who was fast asleep. Serenity just looked at Jim then closed her eyes and looked at Tommy who had a questioning face.

"Ask her for your self Tommy." replied Serenity.

Before she could finish the comment Tommy was walking slowly over to the bed that Jesse was sleeping in. He crawled to the top of the bed and touched her face making her eyes open just a bit.

"Hey baby I've got a question for you please answer it ok?" asked Tommy.

"Sure what is it." Jesse replied as she cuddled closer to him.

Tommy looked at Jim and Serenity who were standing at the end of the bed with smiles on their faces.

"Are you pregnant with my baby?" asked Tommy.

Right as he got the word Pregnant out of his mouth Jesse's eyes had flew open and looked at him with a shocked face.

"How did you know?" asked Jesse.

"I said something Jesse about pregnant women going to sleep faster then normally and Tommy here asked me if you were pregnant and I told him to ask you so here we are." replied Serenity smiling.

Jesse looked at Tommy who was smiling at her.

"Well the answer is yes Tommy I am 2 months pregnant." replied Jesse smiling.

Right then after she finished what she said Tommy was kissing her on the lips.

"Dude go to your own room!" shouted Jim laughing.

Jesse and Tommy broke the kiss and smiled at them.

"I think its time that someone else share a little surprize don't you think?" asked Jesse looking at Serenity with a huge smile.

"Jim I think you should sit down for this one." Tommy said as he got up smiling.

Jim sat down on the end of the bed as Serenity got in front of him and looked at Jesse who was holding to Tommy.

"I'm Pregnant." Serenity said looking at him.

Jim almost chocked on his beer then spewed it out just about on Serenity. She looked at him once again and he looked speechless. Jesse and Tommy looked at them but right then Serenity ran out of the hotel room.

"SERENITY!" shouted Jim as he went to the door.

"Jim.. Let me check on her." Jesse said touching his back then walked out of the hotel room leaving Jim and Tommy alone once again.

outside

"SERENITY!" shouted Jesse as she ran down the sidewalk trying to catch up with Serenity who was walking fast.

She caught up with Serenity as she stopped walking and leaned against a building.

"He could have said something." Serenity said looking at Jesse as tears fell down her cheek.

"What do you expect him to say? Oh My God! We are having a baby?" shouted Jesse laughing.

Serenity nodded at her and looked at the ground.

"It's a shock Seren. We know that Jim wants a baby. Go back to the hotel with me and we will get this settle I promise." Jesse said grabbing Serenity's arm.

"Alright." replied Serenity

They licked arms and walked slowly back to the hotel. About 15 minutes they were in the hotel room once again seeing that Tommy and Jim were talking about something but didn't hear it.

"We're back." Jesse said looking at Serenity who was looking down.

Jim walked over to them making Serenity look at him. Right then he kissed her on the lips. Jesse smiled at them then walked over to Tommy.

"Hey baby why don't we go celebrate our own way?" asked Tommy smiling.

"I think we should do that." replied Jesse as they walked out of the hotel room.

ECW

"For some reason Paul Heyman is out in the ring for this guy on girl match." Joey said as the camera looked at Jesse and Serenity.

Paul grabbed the mic from Justin and looked into the crowd as he was going to freak out.

"I have a slight change in this match right here. It has now been changed to a handicap match. It will be Serenity taking on The Sandman and Tommy Dreamer!" shouted Paul Heyman.

Jesse's eyes got big and looked at him then at Serenity who looked really scared. Tommy and Sandman was looking upset and went to grabbed Paul Heyman but his body guards attack them making the girls scream. They left them out and cold.

"GO!" shouted Jesse at Serenity.

Serenity pinned Tommy and the ref hit the mat 3 times. Right then the body guards jumped into the ring and attacked Serenity.

"NO!" shouted Jesse as she ran into the ring and pulled Serenity away from one of them just in time before she got kicked in the stomach.

Jesse and Serenity were in the corner looking at the guys coming toward them. Paul walked over to the guys and pulled them away.

"I want everyone to know that Jesse McMahon will no longer be fighting for ECW anymore. She is going to be on the side lines because she is pregnant.." Paul shouted making the crowd get silent.

"How did you know that!" shouted Jesse upset.

"You should check the e-mail much often Jesse dear. So why don't you tell everyone who the father is because I'm sure that everyone wants to know." Paul replied with a sick smile.

Serenity nodded at Jesse as she walked over to Tommy and sat down on the bed and held on to him and grabbed the mic that was on the mat.

"The father of my baby is Tommy Dreamer!" shouted Jesse making the crowd cheer. "You see Paul Heyman I am not scared to show that I am going to be having a baby with him!" she added.

Right as she finished her comment "No Chance In Hell" hit and the crowd boos loudly as Vince McMahon walked out with a evil smirk on his face. He walked through the little walk way for the stars then got into the ring and looked at Jesse who was holding onto Tommy who was dazed.

"Well, Well, Well, If it isn't my baby girl Jesse McMahon. Who is now pregnant by man of hardcore Tommy Dream who is stupid as hell." Vince said making the crowd boo. "You are putting a shame to the family name Jesse you shouldn't even have the last name McMahon! Now when that baby comes out here into this world that damn kid will be born into a family who no one wants and plus I'm sure that IT will be the ugliest thing you've ever seen!" he added making the crowd boo and threw things into the ring.

"Sounds like to me that Vince isn't so happy right about this." Chris said looking into the ring.

"No shit." replied Tazz laughing.

Jesse's eyes got wide as the crowd cheered loudly as Stephanie McMahon and Linda McMahon walked out with smiles on their faces then looked at Vince that make him shallow hard.

"Vince have you lost your damn mind? This is our daughter that you are talking to. You think because is pregnant by Tommy makes her a less of a McMahon? Well you need your screwed on straight because I know that you love her but your god damn problem is that you can't call the shots anymore!" shouted Linda making the crowd cheer.

Jesse looked at her mom and smiled as she held onto Tommy who was smiling at her and kissed on the lips. Vince screamed loudly then looked at Stephanie who was laughing and grabbed the mic from her.

"Dad you know that I love you and all that stuff but you come out and say that Jesse is putting shame on the family name I have to correct you on that. You are the one who putting shame to the McMahon name. By sleeping with women by behind mom's back …You think she is Stupid? I don't think so Vince. You are the one who is putting shame to the family name!" Stephanie shouted making the crowd cheer loudly.

Linda and Stephanie walked over to where Jesse was and hugged her then helped her up and helping up and put him in the corner. Jesse was handled the mic once more and looked at her dad and walked up to him and looked him in the eye.

"I don't care if you are my father or not but when you come out here and say I put shame on the family name that is why I take it personal. You are nothing but a no good son of a bitch you hear me? When you come out here and put personal assaults on my unborn baby that is where your ass crosses the line. So as of tonight Vince McMahon I am going to make sure that your life is a living hell with the help of two people. That's right Vince. I am going to make sure that your life hell with the help of DX!" shouted Jesse smiling.

Vince's eyes got wide then as Jesse pointed behind him he slowly turned around and got the super kick. The crowd of ECW was cheering loudly as Vince McMahon was laid out in the middle of the ring. Serenity was holding The Sandman up who was smiling then grabbed some beers from the side the ring and handed it to them but then took them back from Serenity and Jesse laughing.

"What a way to end ECW forks this is great!" shouted Chris smiling.

"I have to be agree the best I've seen in a while." replied Tazz laughing.

Jesse helped Tommy to the back while Serenity was walking with The Sandman to the back as the ECW crowd was going home.

Backstage

"Thanks mom and Stephanie." Jesse said once they got to the back.

Linda and Stephanie hugged her tightly then rubbed her stomach making her laugh.

"No problem baby I am willing to take up for you." Linda said smiling.

"plus I have been waiting to yell at dad anyways so this fit in perfectly." Stephanie said laughing.

Jesse smiled at her mom and sister as Tommy walked up with a bandage on his head and shook hands with them.

"I promise I'll take care of her Mrs. McMahon and Mrs. McMahon- Levesque." Tommy smiling.

Stephanie smiled at him and turned around and walked into her husband and smiled. She waved as she walked off. Shawn walked up behind Jesse and kissed her cheek making her blush. Then he dialed a number on his cell phone.

"HaHaHa! Hunter you owe me 50 bucks…I got the McMahon to blush….What do you mean I was suppose to make Vince blush? Oh hell no.." Shawn said hanging laughing.

Jesse laughed along with Serenity as she walked over to the crowd. Linda hugged her and smiled.

"Your pregnant too aren't you?" asked Linda.

"Yes I am Mrs. McMahon." replied Serenity.

"Please call me Linda, I am going to have some kids to spoil around here other then Shane and Stephanie's I love it!" shouted Linda smiling.

"Shut Linda you don't need to spoil that damn kid." shouted Vince walking up to them. "She isn't our daughter anymore." he added.

Linda's eyes got big as she looked at Jesse who was shocked and she looked as if she was going to cry.

"You know what Vince since I'm not daughter anymore you can take the name McMahon SHOVE IT WHERE THE FUCKING SHINE DOESN'T SHINE!" Jesse shouted as she slapped the taste out of his mouth.

Jesse walked off with Serenity, Tommy, and Jim behind her trying to catch up with her. Linda turned and looked at her husband.

"You know what Vince? Since she isn't our daughter anymore that means that you aren't my husband anymore." Linda said sadly as she walked away from him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Locker Room

"Come on Jesse open up!" shouted Tommy as he hit on the locker room door.

Serenity sighed as she hit on the door and shook her head.

"Jesse its me Serenity can I come in?" asked Serenity.

The door unlocked and opened just a bit and she slipped in leaving the guys alone in the hallway.

Inside

Serenity walked into the locker room and looked at Jesse who was sitting on the floor against the wall hiding her face as she held her knees to her chest.

"Jesse what's wrong?" asked Serenity as she got down on her knees.

"My father doesn't want me god I am some piece of work. Plus I'm only in my twenties and I'm not married but yet I'm having a baby." Jesse said wiping her tears from her cheek.

"Hey sweetie don't worry about it ok? I know that things happen believe I know. This isn't the first time I've been pregnant you know. When I was dating Terry Brunk I ended up coming up pregnant and I lost the baby because I got into a wreck the night of the last ECW show. I lost the baby and me and Terry broke up and soon I disappear but Jim out there saw me one day on the street when they were here and we talk and we ended dating and now getting married so I know how things happen sweetie." Serenity said moving some Jesse's hair out of her face.

Jesse held onto Serenity then wiped her tears then look back.

"This is the 3rd time I've been pregnant." Jesse said looking down.

"What? I thought you only had been twice. Both with Tommy." Serenity said smiling.

Jesse kind of smiled and looked at her once more.

" Dave Bautista." replied Jesse smiling.

Serenity fell on her ass and looked at her.

"No Offence honey but how can you dump Batista and go for someone like Tommy?" asked Serenity laughing.

"How can you dump Carlos Colon Jr. for Jim?" asked Jesse smiling.

"Don't turn the tables Jesse." Serenity replied laughing.

Jesse sighed and put her hands on her stomach and looked at it then looked up as Tommy and Jim walked into the locker room.

"Hey Serenity can I talk to Jesse alone please?" asked Tommy.

Serenity nodded as Jim helped her and walked out of the locker room leaving Tommy and Jesse along. Tommy sat down beside her and looked at her.

"Listen to me Jesse I'm not breaking up with you don't worry if that is what you are thinking but next week on ECW I am going to do something that I think well I know will piss your dad off so I am going to do it with the whole ECW roster in the ring so he can't hurt you ok?" asked Tommy

Jesse nodded at him as he kissed her on the lips. Jesse closed her eyes as she kissed him and broke the kiss smiling. She looked at him smiling brightly.

"I love you." Tommy said smiling.

"I love you too." Jesse said as she kissed his lips once again.

"AWWWWWWWW" shouted Serenity and Jim clapping hands.

Tommy flipped them off as they got up. Jesse grabbed her bag and went into the shower room and changed into some street clothes. Serenity did the same leaving the guys alone in the locker room. Tommy sat down on the bench.

"Are you going to do what I think you are going to do next week in that ring?" asked Jim.

"If you mean ask her to merry me then yes." replied Tommy said looking at him with a smile. "you are going to come with me and pick out a ring because you got Serenity one with my help so help me." he added laughing.

Jim growled just a bit and as the girls walked into the room. Serenity kissed Jim on the lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth making him growl against her lips. Jesse rolled her eyes and kissed Tommy gently on the lips only to deepen it and have him pull her down to his lap. Right then Serenity and Jesse broke the kisses and smiled.

"Come on guys lets go to the hotel me and Jesse have a little thing for you guys." Serenity said pulling Jim out of the locker room.

"Come on baby time to have some fun." Jesse said sexy as she walked out of the locker room holding Tommy's hand.

Hotel Room

Serenity and Jim walked into room first followed by Jesse and Tommy. Jesse closed the door and locked it. Jesse turned around and leaned against the door. Right as she turned around Serenity walked up to her and kissed her on the lips and pushed her tongue into her mouth.

"Oh Shit!" shouted Jim clapping his hands as Tommy smiled.

Jesse and Serenity broke the kiss smiling at each other. Jesse winked at Tommy as she pulled Serenity's t-shirt off and kissed her chest and then kissed her neck. Serenity moaned just a bit making Jim growl as they walked toward the bed shedding clothes.

"boys sit there." Jesse said pointing to the chairs.

Within seconds they were sitting down in the chairs. The girls where down to their bra and g-strings. With their teeth they pulled their g-strings off. They were making out as the guys watched pushing against each other and all.

"Stop teasing us!" shouted Tommy laughing.

"I know this hard because I want to touch!" shouted Jim.

Right then the girls broke their kiss and grab each other's boobs and smiled at the guys. They crawled to the end of the bed and got up. They were lined up with their men but right as they got in the middle with a evil smile they switched.

"What the hell?" asked Jim as Jesse sat down on her lap. "not that I don't mind!" he added he looked in front of him.

"I don't like it but I'll deal with it." replied Tommy as Serenity kissed him on the lips to make him shut up.

Jesse looked at them and then at Jim who was growling just a bit then make him look at her and grabbed his hand and put it on her ass and kissed him deeply on the lips. Serenity and Jesse broke the kiss at the same time and looked each other then stood up.

"I'm sorry Serenity but I can't kiss your man its to crazy and plus I'm so sure to Tommy's little mustache" Jesse said laughing.

"Its ok I can't stand it. I like my guys clean." Serenity said laughing.

Jesse ran over to Tommy and jumped on to his lap and kissed him deeply as he grabbed her ass pulling her closer. Serenity looked at them then at Jim who walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. Right then he picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"Guys people are going to be thinking sex party." Serenity said as Jim pulled his pants down.

"That's the point!" shouted Jesse as Tommy picked her up and laid her down on the other bed.

Jesse and Serenity laughed at each other then moaned loudly. Jim and Tommy high fived each other then went back to the girls.

Next Morning

The girls woke up with the sound of the phone. They both groaned then looked at the mean beside them and looked each other.

"Damn heavily sleepers!" they said at the same time.

Right then Serenity looked at Jesse then ran to the bathroom. She grabbed Tommy's shirt and walked over to the bathroom and saw Serenity puking in the toilet. Jesse grabbed a wash cloth and wet it.

"Its ok it will go away soon." Jesse said as she sat down beside Serenity.

Jim walked to the bathroom in his boxers and saw the girls and questioned Jesse.

'Its called Morning Sickness. Say it with me Jim M-o-r-n-i-n-g- S-i-c-k-n-e-s-s…" Jesse said laughing.

Jim shot her a look and hit her with a towel in the head. She laughed at him as he walked to the other bathroom. Serenity got up and washed her mouth out and looked at Jesse.

"I hate being pregnant but I love the baby inside of me." Serenity said smiling.

"Don't worry baby doll, Every woman goes through that." replied Jesse as they walked into the hotel room.

Jim was in the kitchen putting on a pot of coffee.

"Want some coffee Jesse? Say it with me….W-a-n-t S-o-m-e C-o-f-f-e-e.." Jim said laughing.

Jesse flipped him off making him laugh.

"We almost did that last night but my face was to clean for you. You like your all dirty!" Jim said laughing but shut up once Tommy threw a pillow at him.

Jesse and Serenity laughed at them . Tommy kissed Jesse on the lips and went to the bathroom with his clothes.

"NICE ASS!" shouted Jesse and Serenity at the same time.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT MINE!" shouted Jim looking sad.

He walked over to them and pulled his pants down and mooned them. Jesse and Serenity both smiled and bite him on the ass making him jump and pull his pants up fast.

"WHAT THE HELL? How am I going to explain this to Paul when I can't sit down? Say that I got bite on the ass by two hot women?" asked Jim as he rubbed his ass cheeks.

"Tell him you sat on a pair of tacks I'm sure that he will believe that one." Serenity said laughing as he rubbed his ass cheeks.

Tommy walked out of the bathroom smiling and looking at Jesse.

"What? What did I miss?" asked Tommy laughing.

"Your girl and mine bite me on the ass." replied Jim laughing.

Jesse smiled at Tommy brightly then kissed him on the lips when he kissed her.

"Way to go baby you are becoming hardcore but don't bite his ass ok? That is for Serenity to when they are alone. Believe me I know what happens in that locker room when I'm gone." Tommy said shaking his head laughing.

"No one asked you to listen in." replied Serenity laughing.

"Who said anything about listening in Serenity? I took a shower and I heard you guys doing something in there and it wasn't making friends!" shouted Tommy laughing.

"Oh grrr.." Serenity laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Week Later on ECW

"Oh My God I can't believe that dumb ass!" shouted Serenity as she looked at Jesse who walked into the locker room.

"What's going on?" asked Jesse.

"I've been put in a extreme rules match against TEST!" Serenity said looking upset.

Before Jesse could say anything Serenity's phone rung making Serenity jump just a bit. Jesse grabbed the phone and smiled.

"Hello?" asked Jesse. "Oh Hell Dr. Williams, Serenity is in the shower right now but she told me to tell you that if you called for you to tell me…..ohk thank you so much." she added looking at Serenity.

"Well?" asked Serenity looking at Jesse with a questioning face.

"Your pregnant.." Jesse replied smiling.

Serenity's eyes got big then a bright smile came to her face and put her hands on her stomach and looked at her stomach then it turned to a frown.

"How in the world I am going to compete in this match Jesse? I'm pregnant!" shouted Serenity sitting on the bench.

"Easy sweetie don't fight." replied Jesse laughing.

Serenity looked at her with a raised eyebrow then shook her head.

"Ok that is a thing. Well its time for the match so you better do something and fast!" shouted Serenity as she got up and walked into the hallway.

ECW SHOW

"I can't believe this Joey. Paul Heyman put a girl in a extreme rules match against Test that isn't right!" shouted Tazz.

"Tell me about Serenity is in the ring and she looks like she is ready to faint as Test gets into the ring can you believe it?" asked Joey.

The camera moved to the ring showing Test and Serenity in the ring. Serenity was standing in the corner and held onto ring ropes for dear life. Right then the crowd cheered loudly making the camera go to the walk way.

"Here comes The Sandman, Tommy Dreamer, and the pregnant Jesse McMahon." Tazz said laughing.

" Jesse shouldn't be out here Tazz something could happen." replied Joey.

Tommy and Sandman got into the ring as Jesse was clapping on the outside and smiling. They were doing a double team on him. Serenity was kind of smiling but then smiled when Sandman did the White Russian Leg Sweep. Both Sandman and Tommy picked him up and did the Dreamer Driver.

"Its Extreme rules it counts!" shouted Tazz.

Serenity walked over to them and pined him. Tommy and The Sandman sat down on Test as the ref hit the mat 3 times. The crowd cheered loudly as Test rolled out of ring.

"3 against 1 that is even." Joey said laughing.

Right then Sandman grabbed the mic as he opened a beer can.

"Hey everyone can I have your attention ok? I am out here because I just got some news in the back from Jesse McMahon about Serenity here. Guess what yall?….I'M GOING TO BE A PAPA!" Sandman shouted as he took a drink of a beer.

Right then they a piercing scream is heard. Everyone turned around and saw Jesse being kicked in the stomach by Test. Serenity's eyes got big as Tommy and Sandman ran after him with Singapore canes.

"OH SHIT!" shouted Joey as he stanched his headset off and took off running to where Jesse and Serenity was.

The camera man followed Joey as he ran over to them. Jesse was holding her stomach and had wide eyes and looked at Serenity with tears on her cheeks.

"Please get help Seren. Please.." Begged Jesse.

"EMTS GET UR ASS OUT HERE NOW!!!!" shouted Serenity.

The EMTS ran out fast as they made them stand back. Tommy came running back towards the ring looking really scared.

"Well Folks I don't know what is going on right now but it isn't looking good for Jesse McMahon right now who is being carried away with the EMTs and I'm sure they are going to take her the hospital." Tazz said sounding worried.

There camera showed Jesse being carried away in a ambulance as it went off the air.

Hospital

Everyone on the ECW roster was in the lobby waiting on news on Jesse. Right then Linda, Stephanie, Paul, and Shawn walked into the lobby in a hurry.

"Tommy?" asked Linda.

He stood up from the chair and looked at her as if he was going to cry. Linda pulled him into a hug and held on to him tight.

"I take it you guys are all here for Jesse McMahon?" asked The Doctor.

Everyone in the lobby nodded at him.

"Well I am Doctor Thomas. I am here to say that Jesse didn't lose the baby. She is doing fine she is in her own room right now so only a few people at a time. She is in room 5907." Dr. Thomas said looking over his chart.

He looks hands with Tommy and Linda as they walked into the hallway to go to Jesse's Room.

Room 5907

Linda knocked on the door making Jesse look toward the doorway smiling. Stephanie, Linda, and Tommy walked in looking at her.

"Mom. I am so happy to see you." Jesse said hugging her mom tight.

"I am so happy you didn't lose the baby." Linda said kissing her daughter's forehead.

Linda let go of her daughter as Stephanie walked up and hugged onto her sister tightly. Jesse held onto her and smiled.

"Remember if dad gives you a hard time just call me and I'll get him" Stephanie said laughing as she kissed her on the cheek . "But enough from us someone else wants to talk to you." she added.

She moved out of the way and saw Tommy standing in the doorway looking at Jesse. He ran over to the bedside and hugged her tightly for dear life.

"They make a cute couple don't they." Linda whispered laughing.

Stephanie nodded at her mom and put her head on her shoulder. Tommy let go of Jesse and kissed her lips then brought a little black box out.

"I was going to do something at the end of the show but since it didn't turn out right. I am going to do it now ok?" asked Tommy as Jesse smiled. "Jesse Cassie McMahon you are the person who I fell in love with many years when I first met you when you were only 18 years old. I wanted to date you right then but I knew your father and mother would have killed me so now I am standing before you right now in this room with your mom and sister present. I want to know one think Jesse." he added.

Tommy opened the ring box and showed engagement ring. Jesse's eyes got big and she looked at him.

"Will you marry me?" asked Tommy looking at her.

Jesse looked at him then at her mom and sister who were smiling at her. Tommy was looking at her with a questioning face.

"I ……….." Jesse said looking at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tommy looked at Jesse as she had wide eyes. Right then a smile came to her face then kissed him on the lips.

"Tommy Laughlin, I would love to marry you." Jesse said as he put he ring on her finger.

Stephanie and Linda clapped loudly then hugged them both. Tommy kissed Jesse on the lips and laughed when all the roster ran into the ring hugging them like crazy.

"Coagulations!" shouted Serenity as she hugged Jesse. "You didn't lose the baby and you gained a husband." she added smiling.

Jim hugged Jesse then put his arms around Serenity's waist as Stephanie and Linda left the room. Tommy pulled up a chair and held onto Jesse's hand.

"I'm sorry everyone but visiting hours are over so if you don't mind can you guys come back tomorrow?" asked Dr. Thomas "I will bring have the nurses being another bed in here and you can stay with her." he added looking at Tommy.

He nodded at the Doctor while Serenity and Jim said goodbye to Jesse. They walked out followed by the doctor who closed the door behind him.

"You had me worried here for a bit you know that right?" asked Tommy laughing as Jesse rolled her eyes.

"You knew very well that I would marry you Tommy." Jesse replied as she put her hands on her stomach.

Tommy lead down and put his head on her stomach making Jesse smile and giggle.

"You are hoping for a boy aren't you?" asked Jesse smiling as Tommy turned his head looking up at her.

"Yea I would like a boy but if we have a girl that is fine too because maybe then she will get her looks from her mom instead of the old man and if she gets all the guys I am going to have warn Cena off." Tommy said laughing.

Jesse laughed loudly and kissed his head as he kissed her stomach. The door opened to the room as a nurse brought the bed for Tommy.

"Here you go have a good sleep." she said laughing.

Tommy waved at her and looked at Jesse who was just about asleep. He laughed at her and kissed her on the lips.

"Go to sleep love." he said as she nodded at him as she went to sleep.

Meanwhile at the Hotel

Serenity and Jim walked into their hotel room and looked around at the mess that it was in. Jim laughed as he closed the door while Serenity picked up some of the things on the floor.

"Remind me not to do what we did ok?" Serenity said laughing.

Jim laughed loudly once more as she sat down on the bed. Jim walked over to her and got down in font of her. Serenity looked at him as he pulled her close to him and put his head on her stomach. He kissed her stomach which caught her off guard.

"After what happen with Tommy and Jesse I don't know what I would do." Jim whispered as Serenity held onto him closely.

"Don't worry Jim me and this baby aren't going anywhere I promise." Serenity whispered as Jim looked up.

She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Jim broke the kiss and held onto her. Serenity pushed him away then smiled as she laid down on the bed.

"Come on its been a long day lets to bed." Serenity said getting under the cover.

Jim walked over to the other side of the bed and got into the bed. He held onto Serenity and soon she was sleeping in his arms.

"I love you Serenity." whispered Jim before he fell asleep.

Next Day

At the hospital Jesse's room was full of flowers from fans and some of the roster. Jesse had woken up to her room being covered in flowers. _At least I know that I am loved _Jesse thought smiling as she looked around the room and saw flowers on tables and on the floors.

"Your fans, family, and co workers are sending prayers" Serenity said bring in a huge thing of red roses.

Jesse's eyes got big as Serenity handed her the card. Right as she read it she smiled at Serenity as she was smelling the flowers on the tables.

"They are from Tommy. It says…Baby I am sorry I can't be here today to see you get out of the hospital but I wanted at a house show but I promise I will be home in a few hours at our house." Jesse said looking at the car slowly at the end.

She looked at Serenity who was standing in front of her with a pair of keys on her fingers. She threw them at Jesse making her laugh.

"Wow." Jesse whispered as Jim walked in.

He sat a lab top on the her lap and smiled at her as he opened it.

"Jesse this is your house." Jim said as the pictured showed up of a house in the country the one they had looked at.

"YES!" shouted Jesse laughing.

Jim and Serenity laughed at her as she hugged them both. Linda and Stephanie walked into room as Jesse was reading the cards from the flowers.

"My sister is more popular then me I'm sad." Stephanie said laughing as she was reading the cards that Jesse had read.

"Oh you got heck of lot more flowers then I've got right now." replied Jesse laughing.

Stephanie laughed while her Mom brought in another thing of roses. Jesse laughed and grabbed the card from the flowers. She looked at the card then smiled.

"Hello Jesse you didn't expect to get some roses from me yet again did you? Your mom and Sister are there to take you to the new house. Go without any questions please and there will be a surprise waiting on you. Love Tommy." Jesse said as Linda was getting her clothes out.

"Lets go Sweetpea.. Jim Get our of the room." Linda said pushing him out.

Jim waved as he closed the door. Stephanie and Serenity helped Jesse get dressed while Linda put her things in the bag.

"Its time to go." Jesse said smiling as she got into the wheelchair smiling.

In The Car

"Girl if you don't fucking stop moving I am going to hurt you!" shouted Stephanie to Jesse who was moving around in the back street.

"Sorry its not my fault I rather be driving!" shouted Jesse laughing.

They were in the country now because she couldn't be happier. Jesse looked out the window as they pulled into the driveway. Jesse looked out the window smiling at the white house on a hill looking over trees that was down the hill.

"Wow" said Linda smiling.

"Yea I know that what I said when I saw it and I guess Tommy did the paper work behind my back." Jesse replied as she took the keys out and walked into the house. "WOW!" she added.

Everyone one walked into the house and saw that the house had furniture in it. She smiled as she saw a letter on a table beside the door.

"This is our home Jesse we will live here now if you don't mind it since you like it. But if you will go into the living room on your list then go down the hallway and the 1st down on your right go in there and your surprise will be waiting." Jesse said as she walked down the hallway.

She got to the door and looked at her friends who were waiting in the hallway. She opened the door and saw a nursery was fixed up and Tommy standing against the wall with a huge smile on his face.

"TOMMY!" shouted Jesse as she ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

Jim and Serenity walked into the nursery and smiled at them.

"I take it she likes it and she is happy to see him." Serenity said laughing.

"Either he told her that we are moving next door." Jim said smiling.

Jesse and Serenity both turned around fast and looked at him with huge smiles on their faces.

"Really?" asked Serenity.

"Hell ya woman I don't want to hear Jesse going …I MISS SERENITY MOVE NEXT DOOR!" Jim shouted acting like Jesse.

Tommy and Jesse laughed as Linda and Stephanie walked in smiling.

"This place is nice Tommy but Jesse there is someone here to see you." Linda said looking at Jesse as she walked out of the room.

Living Room

Jesse walked into the living room with Serenity and Tommy close behind her. Right as they got into the living room they stopped in their tracks.

"Hello Jesse."

"Vince…."Jesse said looking at him with a upset look.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What do you want?" asked Serenity putting Jesse behind her.

"I want to talk to my daughter is that a problem?" asked Vince.

"Uhh, yea Vince! You told her that she wasn't worthy of the McMahon name and that the baby she was carrying was stupid!" shouted Serenity.

Vince looked down at his feet while Jesse was holding Serenity by her waist.

"I want to talk to him Seren calm down sweetie. Dad come out back with me." Jesse said walking out of the back door with Vince close behind her.

Outback

"What are you doing here Dad?" asked Jesse as she sat down on the swing.

Vince looked at her with a smile on his face.

"I wanted to tell that I am sorry." Vince said sitting down beside her.

"You think telling me that you are sorry will make up for what you said to me on LIVE TV?" asked Jesse. "You told me that I was nothing and I shouldn't have the last name McMahon and my baby would be stupid and all that but you get your wise though Dad I wont be a McMahon much longer. I am getting married to Tommy." She added looking at the trees down the hill.

Vince sighed and looked at his hands then grabbed Jesse's hand.

"I know that I can't make up for what I said to you Jesse I know that but Its not every day that your baby girl gets married. You are the last one sweetie. I'm sorry for what I said to you but I want to be in your life. I want to see my grandbaby." Vince said as Jesse looked at him with a shocked look.

"NO!, YOU WILL NOT BE IN MY LIFE VINCE MCMAHON YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THAT I WILL NEVER LET YOU IN MY LIFE BECAUSE OF HOW YOU HURT ME ON TV. SO YOU CAN TAKE YOUR SHIT AND LEAVE!" shouted Jesse crying.

Vince got up without a word and walked out of the back yard and leaving in the limo. Serenity walked out into the back yard and looked at Jesse who was sitting in the swing crying.

"Its ok sweetie." Serenity said hugging her.

"I just told my father to stay out of my life." whispered Jesse looking at her stomach.

Tommy walked out of the house with Jim close behind him. Linda and Stephanie walked out and followed the group to were Jesse was sitting. Linda and Stephanie hugged her then waved goodbye. Jim gave Serenity to the keys to get next house.

"Alright guys we are going to go and give you guys alone time so see you tomorrow." Jim said walking out of the yard with Serenity.

Jesse walked into the house and looked in the kitchen as Tommy closed the back door and looked at her.

"I'm sorry." Tommy said walking up to her.

"Don't be sorry baby. It wasn't you." Jesse replied kissing him on the lips deeply.

Tommy broke the kiss and looked at her. She smiled at him and kissed him once more then Tommy lead her to the bedroom.

Next Door

Serenity unlocked the door and walked into house and smiled at the furniture as she sat down on the couch. Right then she laughed.

"I know what they are doing." Serenity said smiling.

"I know too." Jim replied kissing her on the forehead. "its not hard." he added laughing.

Serenity grabbed the remote and turned the TV on then dropped the remote to the floor making Jim turn around.

"What the hell?" asked Jim looking at her.

"BABY! Oh my god!!!!!!" shouted Serenity as she got up from the couch as she pointed to the news.

"Hello everyone this Janice Nobles this is a special report. I am here to report that professional ECW wrestler Terry Brunk better known as Sabu was in a head on car wreck with a drunk driver just a few minutes ago and they don't know if either of the driver will make it or not but we have a team out there now and we will show film." Janice said as the camera goes to the site.

Serenity's eyes get big and starts crying and runs out of the house slamming door then runs next door to Jesse and Tommy's.

"JESSE TOMMY! OPEN UP!" shouted Serenity banging on the door.

The door flung open and Jesse was standing there with a shocked back.

"Baby what's wrong?" asked Jesse holding Serenity up.

"Terry Brunk was in a wreck Jesse! He might not make it!" shouted Serenity crying hard and holding to her tightly.

Jesse started to cry and held onto her as they both went to the floor in the doorway holding onto each other and crying. Tommy and Jim walked up at the same time and Jim explained to him what is going on making Tommy shock.

"Hey girls come we are going to be taking a trip to the hospital once again come on." Jim said helping them up.

Tommy grabbed the keys to the BMW and locked the door the house and got the girls into the car. Serenity were in the back with each other and holding to each other.

Hospital

Tommy parked the car as the girl ran into the lobby where Mibu was standing in the door way. Serenity walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder making her jerk.

"Serenity." Mibu whispered as she hugged Serenity tightly.

"I heard what happen on the news ran over to Jesse and Tommy's house and now we are here." Serenity said as she wiped tear some tears.

Jesse walked over to Mibu and Serenity and hugged them both. Tommy and Jim walked over to guys in the lobby and started talking to them.

"Well Hello Ms. McMahon is nice to see you again but its good to know this time it isn't you but I am Dr. Thomas and Mr. Brunk just got out of surgery and now is in a room. But only family members are allowed to go in and see him. He is room 2056." Doctor Thomas said to Mibu as she walked down the hallway.

Jesse pulled Serenity into a high and held onto to her tightly.

"Serenity sweetie its ok let it out." Jesse said as Serenity was crying .

"Jesse you know that I am over him but he is still a big part of my life and I don't know what would have happen." Serenity said looking at her.

"I know sweetie its ok." replied Jesse as she wiped Serenity's tears away.

Jim and Tommy walked over to the girls and hugged them. Jesse looked at the ring on her finger then looked at lobby door and saw Dave Bautista standing there in his suit and wearing the sunglasses.

"Uhhh Serenity.." whispered Jesse.

"What?" asked Serenity.

"Look in the doorway of the lobby." Jesse explained.

Serenity turned around and saw Dave looking at her with a smile. He waved at her as she turned around. Her eyes got big and looked at Jesse who was standing sideways in front of Tommy who was talking to Jim.

"Jim why is Dave here?" asked Serenity looking up at him.

"He is here for Terry I guess but just don't worry about him." Jim replied kissing her forehead while she went back to talking to Jesse.

Jesse held onto to Tommy then felt Tommy turn around making her face Dave. Her eyes got big and looked up at Tommy who was laughing and talking to someone on this phone. Serenity turned around and saw Dave coming toward Jesse.

"Hey Jesse baby!" Serenity said walking over to her with a smile. "Go with this." whispered Serenity to Jesse and Tommy who only nodded.

Dave stopped what he was doing then his eyes got big when Serenity kissed Jesse on the lips. She kissed Jesse as she pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply. Jim turned around and saw Dave looking at them then laughed. Tommy smiled at the girls.

"Uhhh ok that is something I was least expecting." Mibu said as she walked up to the crowd of people who were watching them make out.

"They are making out so Dave will leave Jesse alone." replied Tommy laughing as he watched them.

Mibu laughed a bit as they broke apart smiling. Serenity looked at Dave who was shocked but yet watched out of the lobby.

"He is gone." whispered Serenity.

Jesse nodded at her as she grabbed her hand and walked over to Tommy who was smiling like a goof ball. Jim smiling brightly and kissed Serenity on the lips.

"Well guys Terry is awake now and he is out of it just a bit but he knows what happen and realizes he is in the hospital and you guys know him he wants to get into the ring soon." Mibu said laughing.

Serenity sighed in relief and hugged Jim as she put her arms around his waist and looked at Jesse who was holding onto Tommy.

"Jesse can I talk to you?" asked a deep voice.

Jesse's eyes got big and looked at Serenity then turned around and saw Dave Bautista standing over her and looking down at her.

"Uhhh…." Jesse said looking at him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Dave what do you want with my wife?" asked Tommy looking at him.

"Your Wife? Your married to Jesse?" Dave asked putting his sunglasses on his forehead and looking down at Jesse who was holding Tommy's hand for dear life.

Tommy nodded at him and kissed Jesse on the lips. Jesse nodded at him and waved up at him.

"Alright but if its ok can I talk to her alone for a few minutes I promise I will bring her back." Dave asked as Jesse looked at Serenity with wide eyes.

Tommy nodded at him as Dave and Jesse walked outside.

"What do you want Dave?" asked Jesse crossing her arms.

"I wanted to see how you are doing. Plus now I notice that you are getting married to Tommy. A lot of things has happen since we last talked." Dave said giving Jesse his killer smirk.

Jesse rolled her eyes then looked at him put her hand on her hips.

"Another thing you should know. I'm pregnant with Tommy's baby." Jesse said as he stopped pacing and looked at her with wide eyes. "Yes I'm pregnant again." she added as she sat down on a bench outside of the hospital.

"Oh maybe this time you will keep this baby and not lose it like you did when you were pregnant with mine. I just hope the kid isn't as stupid as you are for leaving me to be with hardcore hick." Dave said looking at her.

Jesse looked at him then walked over to him and slapped him really hard on the face. Dave smirked at her as he rubbed his jaw and looked at Jesse.

"Don't you talk about Tommy like that. I love him a lot with all my heart. I don't care what you think about me dating him. So you know what Dave you can go to hell. I'm sorry that I lost our baby but at times I am happy that I did because she wouldn't have to see her father who is a bastard!" shouted Jesse as she put her hands on her hips.

Right as she finished her comment Serenity walked out of the hospital and looked at them. She looked at Dave who was holding his jaw.

"Sweetie, Tommy wants to know what's going on we heard all the screaming." Serenity said as she walked over to her.

"Its over now Seren. I am coming inside and that jackass is leaving." replied Jesse as she walked into the hospital leaving Serenity and Dave alone.

Serenity walked over to him and looked at his jaw then punched him in the jaw. Dave walked backwards and looked at her with questioning eyes.

"What ever you did to make her slap you I'm sure you deserved it. But as for me punching you I am doing it because you shouldn't be here Dave. I know what happen with you and Jesse a while back. So you need to leave." Serenity said looking at him.

She went to turn to leave then walked back over to him and touched his face then kneed him. She laughed as she undid his pants and pulled them down to his ankles.

"Have fun. You've got some fans looking." Serenity whispered as she walked into the hospital once more.

Lobby

"What did you do?" asked Jim with a smile on his face.

"Punched him in the jaw and then pulled his pants down around his ankle." Serenity replied laughing.

Right then a girl with black hair and purple highlights walked into the hospital looking around then saw Jesse standing into the corner. A guy with dark hair walked up behind her and pointed toward Jesse. They walked over to Jesse who had her down.

"Jesse would u look up at me. You shouldn't be so sad." the girl said smiling.

Jesse looked up fast and saw her best friend Sarah from high school with a guy who has blue eyes. She knew she had seen him from somewhere but couldn't place it.

"Sarah I've missed you. Terry is in the hospital. And who is this guy?" asked Jesse looking at him with a smile.

"This is Jeremy Fritz better known as Eric Young from TNA. He is my husband." Sarah said smiling.

"I knew that I knew you from somewhere. But I'm Jesse McMahon soon to be Jesse Laughlin." she said shaking Jeremy's hand.

Sarah grabbed Jesse's hand and saw the ring and hugged her tightly.

"So you are marrying who? Tommy Dreamer?" asked Jeremy looking around the room.

All Jesse did was nod and smile as Tommy walked over to them and shook hands with Eric who put his arms around Sarah's waist and kissed her cheek.

"It seems like all the friends are showing up tonight but baby we need to go because we have a signing to go to tomorrow and we need to talk to people." Tommy said to Jesse as she nodded.

"Hey we are coming to the next show to see someone in action rather its Serenity or you. By the way where is she?" asked Sarah.

"She is probably with Jim talking about the up coming wedding and the baby." replied Jesse as she looked around and waved Serenity to come over.

Serenity walked over and saw Sarah standing here. She let out a scream and hugged her tightly. Sarah looked down and saw her stomach poking out.

"How have you been girl?" asked Serenity.

"I've gotten married and now I'm working at TNA." replied Sarah as she grabbed Jeremy's hand.

"Your married to Eric Young?" Serenity asked smiling.

"Yes I am married to him Serenity who you are getting married to and who knocked you up?" asked Sarah laughing.

Right then Jim walked up with a smile and put his arms around her waist. Serenity grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Sarah I want you to meet the love of my life. Jim Fullington." Serenity said smiling as she kissed him on the lips.

"Oh shit! She is married to THE SANDMAN!" Eric whispered loudly and smiled brightly at Sarah who was laughing at him.

Jesse laughed at him as Sarah and her hugged leaving Serenity, Jim, Sarah, and Jeremy alone.

"Sorry to go but me and Jeremy here have to catch a plane to Florida so see you guys later." Sarah said pulling Jeremy to the door leaving Serenity and Jim alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I can't believe it! I'm getting married in a few hours!" Jesse said smiling as she looked at Serenity who was standing in room with her laughing at her. "Serenity this isn't funny you will be like this" she added smiling.

"No I wont…I am already married." Serenity said holding up her hand and smiled at her.

Jesse looked at her and hugged her tightly then walked over to the bag that was hanging in the corner of the room and smiled at Serenity.

"Wait until you see this dress its not your normal dress. Its more like a blood red with black coming down. You can thank Shelly. I loved it when I saw the design but Tommy knows its not white but he doesn't know what color it is." Jesse said pulling out the dress that looked like a old Victorian dress that was straight down and had laces in the front. "Plus since my dad wont give me a way I am having Kevin do it and we are coming out to his music with the whole smoke and red lights." she added smiling.

Serenity laughed at her and looked at her as she walked into the bathroom and started fixing her hair in spiral curls making it look like it did in 1800s.

"I am sure that you are going to look great Jesse but calm down sweetie!" shouted Serenity as she walked over to the doorway seeing that Jesse was moving fast.

Jesse looked over at Serenity who was standing there with a smile on her face.

"I wish he would have came Serenity I wish my own father would give me away but I guess I'm not good enough." Jesse said as she sat down on the toilet and wiped her tears her away.

"Your dad is nothing but a jackass ok? I know he loves you and he is Vince McMahon but fuck him its your wedding day! Come on Jesse…its your last day as a woman who isn't married so cheer up!" Serenity said laughing. "Plus you get to have a vampire walk you which is crazy but I know you love vampires maybe he can bite you!"

"I'd like that!" whispered Jesse smiling.

Serenity laughed at Jesse and pulled her up and grabbed some tissue and wiped the make up that was running then smiled.

"Come on Chicka lets go…I am going to get you a little something." Serenity said smiling.

Jesse put her shoes on and followed Serenity out of the house and to her car.

"Where are we going?" asked Jesse.

"We are going to go get you a tattoo." Serenity said as she started down the road. "We are going to both get holes on the side of necks like a vampire beat us and I am going ot have Kevin bite you before you get to the ring to make things fun!" she added smiling.

"Aright I can handle that." Jesse said smiling.

Mark's Tattoo Shop

"Welcome to the shop ladies what I can do for you? I'm Mark." he said as he looked Serenity up and down then looked at Jesse and smiled brightly.

Jesse looked at Serenity then looked at tattoos on the wall.

"We are two holes on our necks you know like the vampire holes please. Its her wedding day and we want to freak her soon to be husband out just a bit." Serenity said smiling.

"Alright I can do that. If you guys are going to be paying up front it will be 35 dollars a piece." Mark said as the girls grabbed their money and paid him. "Follow me and you guys can get ready." he said smiling.

Jesse smiled brightly and looked at Serenity was she was the first one to go first. About a hour later Serenity was done.

"That shit hurts but its worth it Jesse go on!" Serenity said as the guy put medicine on it then put the bandage over it.

Jesse sat down in the chair as the guy got a new needle and some more ink. She turned her neck to the side and heard the pen turn on. She got nervous then jerked just a bit as he started.

"Its ok sweetie. I promise." Mark said smiling.

Jesse just looked at Serenity who was smiling at her and texting on her cell phone.

"I'm telling Jim what is going on but I'm telling him not to tell Tommy." Serenity said laughing.

After the hour was up Jesse was about asleep then smiled as she looked in the mirror and saw the tattoo. He put the medicine on it and the bandage.

"Come sweetie we've got to go pick up some people from the airport." Serenity said pulling her out of the shop.

Airport

"Who are we picking up?" asked Jesse.

Right as she finished her comment she saw Stephanie, Paul, Shawn, Rebecca, Shane, Marissa, and Linda standing there smiling.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Jesse as she ran over to them and hugged all of them making them laugh.

"We have to get going you guys the rental car right?" asked Serenity.

"Yeppers got it now lets go and get my girl married." Linda said as they all walked to the cars.

Arena

Jesse was in the locker room getting as Linda, Stephanie, and Marissa walked into the room.

"Wow, not your normal wedding but then again you aren't normal." Stephanie said laughing.

With a smile Jesse flipped her off as she got into the dress was handed a thing of flowers that were black and red roses. All the girls hugged her as Serenity walked in and took a pictures.

"Well Ms. McMahon are you ready to become Mrs. Laughlin?" asked Serenity smiling.

"Ready as I will ever be." Jesse said smiling.

ECW Show

"What a show. We had Sandman go against Matt Striker who got his ass taken to school by Serenity and Sandman. And now we've got a hardcore ECW wedding. The ring is barbwire ropes and is gothic looking." Tazz said laughing.

"Well if you knew Jesse McMahon you'd know that she loves gothic stuff." Michael said smiling.

Right then Kevin Thorn's music hits and the crowd looks at the curtain as Jesse and Kevin walked out. The crowd cheered loudly as they saw her dress then at her.

"Look at this Kevin Thorn is giving Jesse McMahon away to Tommy Dreamer? Aren't those guys fighting each other? Oh lord no wonder the hardcore ring." Michael said laughing.

They got to the steps to the ring then stopped as Kevin put her head to the side making the crowd cheer loudly. Tommy's eyes got wide as he saw the blood go down her neck. Jesse smiled at him as walked up the steps and got into the ring with Tommy.

"Gotcha." Whispered Jesse smiling.

It was about 20 minutes later the wedding was over as the crowd cheered loudly as the couple kissed on the lips.

"Everyone please welcome for the first time. Mr. And Mrs. Tommy Dreamer." the priest said smiling.

The couple broke apart and posed together but Jesse moved out of the way as Kevin Thorn attacked Tommy. Jesse shook her head and grabbed Kevin's cane and hit him over the head with it.

"Well never mess with a girls wedding day and she wont be a bitch." Tazz said smiling.

Jesse helped Tommy up and looked at Kevin as they walked to the back where the party was already starting.

Party

"Everyone welcome Mr. And Mrs. Tommy Laughlin." shouted Serenity as she toasted her coke.

Jesse smiled at her as Tommy walked up behind and held onto her and put his hand on her stomach. Terry Brunk walked over to them and kissed Jesse on the cheek.

"Coagulations Sweetie but Tommy you hurt her. I will have your ass in a extreme rules match all the guys will join me." Terry said smiling.

"Don't worry I wont hurt." Tommy said kissing Jesse's cheek.

Jim walked over to Tommy and handed him a beer while he gave Jesse soda. Serenity hugged Jesse and kissed Jim.

"I ant to say this…" right then Serenity was cut off by I Loved her first by heartland started to play.

Jesse looked around and saw her dad standing there mouthing the songs. Linda and Stephanie stopped what they were doing and saw Vince singing.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not going to stand in your way_

Jesse looks at her dad and smiles brightly as he walked closer to her.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time 

Vince kept kissing the song while Jesse and him started to dance. The group of the people who were in the back watched as they dance.

"looks like they are making up for things." Serenity whispered to Tommy as he smiled at them.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

The song finished making all the people around them clap. Vince looked at Jesse who was smiling and crying just a bit.

"Don't cry baby girl I love you and I want you to be happy even if its Tommy." Vince said looking at Jesse who was now smiling.

"Thank You daddy you don't know how much that means to me." replied Jesse as she kissed him on the cheek.

Vince walked over with her to where Tommy and Serenity were standing with smiles on their faces. Serenity smiled as Jim walked up to them and growled just a bit then got a elbow from Serenity in the stomach making him stop and look at her.

"I wanted to tell you guys that I was sorry for what I have said and I have done to you guys. She is my baby girl and I can't give her up just like that you know. She is a McMahon still no matter what. She is the youngest so that means if you hurt her Tommy that means you get your ass kicked and I will be first in line." Vince said smiling.

"Well I wont do anything I promise sir." Tommy said smiling.

Him and Tommy shook hands which make Jesse smile brightly then grabbed her stomach and looked at the group who got scared.

"Dad and Tommy give me your hands." Jesse said grabbing their hands.

She put them on her stomach and they felt the baby kick. Vince looked at Jesse in amazement then looked at Tommy who was smiling brightly.

"I felt my grandbaby kick." Vince said hugging Jesse tightly then touched her stomach once more then whispered. "Sweetie if your mom and dad give you a hard time come see grandpa Vince and grandma Linda we will take care of you." he added smiling.

The group laughed at him as he walked away to where Linda was and starting dancing with her. Tommy kissed Jesse on the lips and looked at her with a smile.

"Baby I love you." Tommy whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." Jessie said smiling.

"What I don't get any loven? I've been here for hours and you haven't noticed me!" shouted a southern Voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Jeff Hardy standing there with his hands on his hips looking as if he was going to cry..


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Jeffie!" shouted Jesse laughing.

Jeff laughed at her and hugged her tightly as she walked over to him.

"I am sorry I didn't see you." replied Jesse as she kissed his cheek.

"When are you due?" asked Jeff.

"December 25." replied Jesse smiling.

" A CHRISTMAS BABY! I GET TO SPOIL THE BABY!" shouted Jeff laughing as he did a happy party dance.

Everyone in the room watched him and laughed at him as he kissed Jesse's stomach. Tommy walked up behind her and hugged her from behind and put his hand on her stomach and smiled.

"You guys should be happy because I'm bigger then a pumpkin just a bout and I can't kick your butts for touching my stomach." replied Jesse laughing.

Right then Jeff grabbed a balloon and put it under his shirt and looked at Jesse then smiled.

"Look, I'm the same size as you and my back hurts , my ankles are swollen and I cant see them!" shouted Jeff holding his back.

Jesse looked at him and cocked her eye brow and smacked him upside the head and then popped the balloon and looked at Jeff who has a shocked face.

"You, You, You killed my baby!" shouted Jeff like a girl.

Everyone laughed as they looked at Jeff and Jesse having fun. Jesse smacked Jeff upside the head who looked at her.

"What was that for?" asked Jeff frowning.

"You were saying I sounded like that." Jesse replied sticking her tongue out.

"Keep the Tongue in! Or I'll bite it off!" shouted Tommy laughing.

Jeff and Jesse both turned around and stuck their tongues out making Serenity and Jim laugh. Serenity kissed Jim on the lips as Jeff make cat sounds.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy don't make me come over there." Serenity said walking toward him making him stop and smile.

"How can you do something to me…I'm the sweet one!" shouted Jeff laughing.

Serenity laughed at him and hugged tightly then kissed his cheek making him blush.

"Did anyone tell you it isn't nice to kiss other guys in front of your boyfriend." replied a male voice making everyone turn around and saw Adam standing there.

Jesse stopped what she was doing and looked at him and dropped her class and looked at him.

"So who is the dad? Or do you know?" asked Adam looking at Jesse.

Jesse slapped him on the face and looked at him as if she was going to kick his ass. Tommy went to go over there but Serenity stopped him.

"Let her do it on her own." Serenity whispered

"If he hurts her I'll kick his ass." replied Tommy.

Serenity rolled her eyes and looked at Jim who put his hands on her shoulder.

"Tommy if he hurts there are more then enough people who will kick ass." Jim said looking at him.

Adam looked Jesse up and down then looked at the people around them and watched them with his every move.

"I think that baby is mine." Adam said making Jesse's eye get wide.

"Over my dead body this baby is yours Adam believe me." Jesse said smiling and looked at Jeff.

"Why is that?" asked Adam.

"I ALWAYS FAKED IT!" shouted Jesse as everyone busted out laughing. "You see Adam you aren't good in bed but Tommy here oh my god I could go on for hours to say things about him." she added smiling as Adam was getting red.

Adam grabbed Jesse by the shoulders and looked at her.

"I can't believe you that you picked that redneck hick of me! You think that you will be happy with him? How can you look at the sorry son of a bitch. I mean he is nothing…I am the rated r superstar." Adam said looking at her.

"You know you need to grow the hell up! I am sick of listening to you." replied Jesse as she tried to walk away but Adam pulled her back and smacked her.

Vince got to him before anyone could and everyone stopped as Vince pulled Adam away from her and punched him in the mouth.

"If I ever see you or hear you slapped my daughter again I will make sure I'll do worse then this…Adam Copeland….YOUR FIRED!" shouted Vince as he punched Adam in the stomach and pushed him out of the room.

Tommy walked over to Jesse who was holding her face and smiled just a bit and looked at her dad as he walked over to her.

"You ok pumpkin?" asked Vince.

"Yea thanks dad." Jesse replied and kissed his cheek.

Vince hugged her and walked over to Linda who was smiling. Tommy kissed Jesse's jaw and smiled at her.

"I am shocked your father got to him before I did because I was read to beat the hell out of him." Tommy said laughing.

"Don't worry he is get what is coming to him. I mean I know this baby isn't his and he is just pissed because it he thinks that I am going to giving him a baby." Jesse replied laughing.

Tommy laughed at her and smiled.

"Come on Jesse sweetie I want to take you far away from the dram I am going to make sure no one bothers us for the next 2 weeks." Tommy said picking Jesse up. "Hey everyone we are going to be leaving now but stay and eat all the food you want but me and my new wife are going to our honeymoon!" he shouted walking out the door.

Airport

"So baby you ready to go to go away?" asked Tommy smiling.

"Yes I am ready to go to Hawaii." Jesse said smiling.

Tommy grabbed their tickets and walked to their gate and waited. A few fans saw them and walked over to them and took pictures with them.

"Excuse me miss can you sign this time" asked a boy who wasn't more then 8.

"Sure sweetie." Jesse said signing the hat then kissed him on the cheek making him blush brightly.

Tommy laughed at him and picked him up and took a picture with him and Jesse as his mom took the picture. The boy hugged them both and waved bye.

"That was nice." replied Tommy smiling.

"Yea it was…" replied Jesse as she kissed him on the lips and they got on the plane.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

2 weeks later

"WHAT!?!?" shouted Jesse as she sat down in the chair.

"Yea I know that is what I said when Jim told me that Randy is going to be take on Tommy to try and get Adam's job back." Serenity said looking at Jesse as she held onto her stomach.

Jesse screamed just a bit and looked at Serenity who was laughing at her. Tommy walked into the locker room with Jim close behind him.

"I am going ot kill Vince McMahon!" shouted Tommy making Jesse laugh. "Sorry to run but this damn match causes us." he added running out of the locker room.

Jesse waved at him and Jim as they walked out of the room leaving Serenity and her alone once again.

"I swear that I am going to kick my dad's ass." replied Jesse laughing.

Jesse got up and walked over to the TV and turned it on. Serenity rolled her chair to where Jesse was waiting.

ECW

"This match has been going since the break and it doesn't show any signs of stopping." Tazz said laughing.

The camera went to the ring as it showed Tommy beating the crap out of Randy with a cane. The crowd is behind him as he hit him. Right then they cheered as Serenity and Jesse walked out smiling and clapping at the guys and screaming loudly for the guys.

"They shouldn't be out here." replied Joey watching them.

Jesse walked down the little walk way as Tommy and Sandman were screaming for them to go to the back. Tommy turned around and hit his finisher on Randy and got the win as the crowd cheered loudly then booed when Edge ran into the ring and went to spear Tommy but he moved and Jesse's eyes got wide and jumped and kicked in the hair and went trough the ropes.

"wow! A pregnant woman can move!" shouted Tazz laughing.

Jesse looked at Jim who's eyes were big and laughed at him as she got down from the side of the ring and smiled. Tommy got out of the ring and looked at her and walked to the back shaking his head.

"Seems like the couple isn't doing to good." replied Joey said looking at the camera.

Backstage

"Tommy!" shouted Jesse as she got to the back and looked at him. "You won didn't you? Shouldn't you be happy?" she added.

"Be Happy? You aren't got speared! How can I be happy? You almost lost our baby!" Tommy shouted to her making her jump.

Serenity and Jim walked up to them as they were fighting.

"Guys calm…" Serenity said before she was cut off.

"SHUT UP!!!" they both shouted.

Serenity looked at Jim who was shocked at the couple as they were fighting in the back.

"You know what Tommy you won the match and you got to keep Adam away from me. But I know my way around the ring and you know that I will never do anything that I thought would put our baby in danger!" shouted Jesse as she looked at him.

"FUCK IT!" shouted Tommy as he walked off.

Jesse's eyes got big and looked at Serenity and Jim who were shocked by his actions. Serenity walked over to Jesse and held onto her. Jim walked over to the girls and walked them to his locker room.

Jim's Locker Room

They walked into the locker room not saying a word. Jim closed the door as Jesse stopped in the middle of the room and grabbed her stomach.

"Oh shit!" Jesse whispered as she held onto her stomach then looked down at the water puddle at her feet. "Guys! My water broke!" she shouted as she held her stomach.

Serenity ran from the bathroom and looked at her and smiled.

"JIM!!! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" shouted Serenity.

Jim nodded and grabbed his bag and smiled as Jesse and Serenity walked out of the room slowly but yet fast.

"I'll go get Tommy.." Jim said as the girls walked to the car.

Tommy's Locker room

"Tommy!!" shouted Jim as he walked into the room and saw Tommy standing in the room getting ready.

"WHAT!" Tommy shouted looking at him.

"JESSE'S WATER JUST BROKE AND WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" Jim shouted as Tommy was getting ready.

Before Jim could say anything else Tommy was down the hallway going toward the parking lot and saw the girls waiting on him.

"LETS GO!" shouted Jesse as she held onto her stomach.

Jim grabbed the keys out as they got in the car.

"Its to early!" shouted Jesse as she cried.

Hospital

It has been more then 4 hours since they got there. Jesse and Serenity were in the room together while Jim and Tommy waited in the hallway.

"Oh I wear to go that I am going to kick his butt..I am never having a kids!" shouted Jesse as she was breathing heavily.

Serenity laughed at her as Jesse screamed loudly and held onto her stomach. The Doctor came in and smiled at Jesse.

"So Mrs. Laughin are you ready to have this baby?" he added. "PUSH!" he added.

Jesse screamed loudly and begin to push.

"come on Jesse." whispered Serenity as she helped Jesse.

The doctor smiled as the room was filled with the cries of a baby. Serenity smiled as Jesse started to cry and smile at the baby.

"Well Congratulations you have a baby girl." he told her.

Jesse smiled as the baby was put on her chest after the baby had been cleaned then looked at Serenity who was smiling. Tommy and Jim walked into the room and saw Jesse who was smiling and looking at the baby.

"We have a girl.." whispered Jesse smiling.

Tommy kissed Jesse on the lips and kissed their daughter on the head who had a head full of brown hair. Her eyes were baby blue.

"Oh my goodness." Tommy said smiling.

"What are you guys going to name her?" asked Jim as he held onto Serenity.

Jesse looked at Tommy who was smiling at her. Jesse kissed her forehead and looked at them.

"Her name is…..Ashmisha Serenity Laughin." replied Jesse smiling.

Serenity's eyes got big and hugged her best friend and looked at the baby who was going to sleep.

"Welcome to the world Ashmisha Serenity.." whispered Serenity as she held the baby's fingers.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18_**

"I can't believe this!" shouted Serenity as she looked at the computer.

Both Jim and Jesse walked into the room and looked at her with her questioning look. She put the lab top down and looked at them.

"Me and Jesse has been traded to Raw while Melina and Torrie get moved to ECW" shouted Serenity as she looked toward at them.

"WHAT?!" shouted Jesse putting Ashmisha down on the bed to fall asleep.

Serenity pouted and looked at him making him laugh. Tommy walked into the room and closed the door and looked at Jesse who was sitting on the bed with her head down.

"What is wrong?" asked Tommy kissing Jesse's head.

"We got traded to Raw that is the problem." Jesse said getting up and looking at him. "Did you know anything about this?" she added looking at him.

Tommy looked at Jesse and shook his head.

"No I didn't know anything about this. I just found out from you guys but why would your dad trade you guys?" asked Tommy looking at Serenity who as holding onto Jim.

Jesse walked over to Ashmisha and kissed her head and looked at Tommy.

"I am not going to leave my baby who I just had a few weeks ago so you can just call and all that Tommy." Jesse said picking up her gym back and Ashmisha's baby bag.

Before Tommy answered Jesse walked out of the room leaving Tommy, Jim, and Serenity alone. All three of them looked at each other without saying a word. Right then Serenity spoke up.

"What is going on with her? Tommy what did you do?" asked Serenity as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well the day after Ashmisha was born. Someone send Jesse a message telling her that after a few hours after Ashmisha was born that I went and slept with someone." Tommy said looking at her.

Both Jim and Serenity looked each other and gave him a questioning look.

"Well did you?" asked Jim.

All Tommy did was shake his head yes. Serenity's eyes got big then walked over to him and got into his face.

"WHY!" shouted Serenity.

Before he could answer Serenity punched him in the face and looked at him with a upset look on her face.

"Jesse is my best friend and you slept with someone else after your daughter was born. Wait a second who was it?" asked Serenity.

"Ariel." Tommy said looking at her.

Her eyes got big and sat down on the bed without saying a word. Jim looked at Serenity who was shocked.

"I will admit this is the first time I have seen her speechless but what you did to Jesse was fucked up." Jim said looking at him.

"I know! I wish…" Tommy said before Jim stop him.

"You knew what you were doing when you were in that hotel room with her. I want to kick your butt right now but I know that if I do then I will get fussed out or beat up. I don't want to get beat up by a pregnant woman. Plus Jesse would kill me." Jim said grabbing his Singapore cane and tapping it in his hand. "But what Jesse doesn't know wont hurt her." He added.

Tommy looked at him as Jim hit him in the face with the cane making him fall to the floor hard.

"I am not going to let my wife's best friend get hurt by you." Jim said looking at him.

Tommy rolled over and held his face and groaned as Serenity kind of smiled at him.

"Way to go Jim I wont say a word to Jesse." Serenity said kicking Tommy in the side as they left.

**_Raw_**

"Welcome everyone back from the break. It is one on one action with Jeff Hardy and Johnny Nitro." Jr said looking at the camera.

"I can't believe that we Melina try to get into the match and try to get her man that title gold." Replied King as the camera went to the ring.

The crowd cheered loudly as Jeff hit the swanton bomb on Johnny. Melina screamed loudly then got into the ring.

"That Jezebel is in the ring!" shouted JR as the crowd cheered loudly.

The camera moved to the ramp and Jesse is shown running down the ramp wearing cargo pants. She slides into the ring and attacks Melina making her scream.

"JESSE MCMAHON IS HERE!" shouted King.

Right as he finished his comment Jesse kicked Melina in the stomach and did a DDT. The crowd cheered loudly as Melina was laid out in the middle of the ring. Jeff smiled at her and pinned Johnny. The ref hit the mat 3 times and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Where is your winner and still the IC champion. JEFF HARDY!" shouted Lillian.

Jesse grabbed the title and handed it to Jeff and posed with him in the middle of the ring. The crowd cheered loudly as they walked up the ramp.

**_Backstage_**

"Hey Baby doll welcome to RAW." Jeff said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks." Jesse said patting the title.

Serenity walked up and smiled at them.

"Welcome Serenity." Jeff said hugging her.

Serenity smiled at him and took the title and put it on her shoulder. They all laughed as Serenity walked around the backstage arena posing with it.

"Chica you are so funny." Jesse said as she sat down in the couch and looked at Ashmisha who was smiling at them and making baby sounds.

Jeff walked over to her and picked her up and looked at her hair then looked at Jesse's.

"We are going to have dye her hair pink." Jeff said playing her hair making her laugh.

"Oh No you don't Jeffery Nero Hardy. You will not touch a hair on her head with that dye until she is at least 8." Jesse said laughing.

Jeff and Serenity laughed at her as they sat down on the couch. Ashmisha looked at Jeff and starting cooing at him making him laugh.

"Well Ashmisha you look just like your mom and that is a good thing because if you looked like your daddy we would be scared." Jeff said laughing.

Right then the locker room door opens.

"What would be so bad about her looking like me?" asked Tommy as everyone turned and looked at him with wide eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Chapter 19_**

"Don't worry about that Tommy ok?" Jesse said as she got up from the couch and looked at Tommy with her hands on her hips.

She walked over to where Jeff was and picked Ashmisha up. Jesse gave her to Serenity and pulled Tommy outside into the hallway and looked at him with a upset look on her face.

"You should have not come here. Since what I was told and I don't know if it was true but you need to get away from me and Ashmisha." Jesse said looking up at him.

"So you know its true. I did sleep with Ariel after Ashmisha was born." Tommy replied only to get a slap in the face from Jesse.

Tommy looked at her in shock then looked at him with a look that could kill anyone. She screamed loudly making some of the people in the hallway look at her.

"You are not the person I married Tommy. I gave you a daughter and what I get in return is you sleeping with some two bit slut! How could you but don't worry about me because I am bout to go talk to someone oh and find some wrestling gear because I am going to make your life a living hell!" shouted Jesse as she walked down the hallway.

**_Vince McMahon's Office_**

"Come in!" shouted Vince as he put the phone down.

Jesse walked into the office slamming the door and screamed making Vince cover his ears and look at her.

"Calm down you Melina twin what is wrong?" asked Vince as Jesse sat down on the couch.

"Well dad put it like this. After Ashmisha was born Tommy slept with Ariel so tonight I want to put him in a match even though he is not on this show!" Jesse said upset as she taped her foot.

"Sure I guess but who are you going to put him against?" asked Vince.

Jesse smiled evilly and looked at her dad with a huge smile.

"Don't worry dad I have it covered!" Jesse said smiling.

**_Raw_**

"Hey Jr we just got word that Jesse McMahon has something to say and plus her husband Tommy Dreamer is going to be in a match and he isn't even on Raw." King said smiling.

"This is going to be a fun King." Jr said smiling.

Right as he finished his comment "In the Shadow" hits and the crowd cheers loudly as she walked out from the back. She walks down the ramp and gets into the ring. She grabbed the mic from Lillian and smiles then looks at the crowd.

"Tonight I found out a little piece of information that I think you guys should know. After I had my baby Ashmisha I found out that my husband Tommy Dreamer slept with the vampire slut Ariel." Jesse said as the crowd booed loudly. "So tonight Tommy I am putting you in a match with my father's permission. So get your ass out here." She added.

"Man In A Box." Hit and the crowd booed loudly as Tommy walked out looking upset. He got in the ring as Jesse smiled at him.

"You might be wondering who you are facing right? Well look no further Tommy the person you are facing is…." Jesse said smiling.

"Hells Bells by AC/DC" hits and the crowd looks ward the ramp and a man walks out carrying a stuffed penguin out. He smiles sickly as he gets in the ring and Jesse gets out with the mic still in hand.

"Tommy Dreamer you are facing a newest part of the WWE RAW….Maxx Insanity.." Jesse said smiling as she put the mic down and smiled.

Maxx handed Tommy the penguin that he was holding then kicked him in the stomach and threw him into the ropes and did a clothesline making Tommy flip and landing on his back hard.

"It seems to be that the new guy knows his way around the ring and know how to work on the ECW star Tommy Dreamer." King said looking at the ring.

"I can't believe that Tommy did that to Jesse. He has a daughter for heavens sakes and slept with that jezebel from ECW." Replied Jr as the camera went back to the ring.

Tommy was in the corner as the crowd cheered for the new comer as he was punching Tommy over and over again in the stomach. Jesse was on the outside of the ring cheering loudly. Maxx smiled then kicked him the stomach once more then put him on the top rope and smiled at the crowd then did a swinging DDT off of the top rope.

"If Tommy kicks out of that then he has guts but I don't think he is getting up!" Jr said as Maxx pinned Tommy.

The ref hit the mat 3 times as the crowd cheered loudly. Jesse got into the ring and grabbed the mic she put down.

"Here is your winner. Maxx Insanity!!" shouted Jesse.

She raised his arm in the air as the crowd cheered loudly. They got out of the ring and walked up the ramp. Jesse smiled cocky and walked to the back.

**_Backstage_**

"Nice Job out there Maxx." Jesse said smiling.

"No problem thanks for the job but call me Max ok? I might be rich like you but I can still kick some ass when I need to. So thanks." Max said smiling.

Jesse and him shook hands as she turns around and comes face to face with Serenity and Jeff who was smiling.

"Nice job Jesse but why did you have to be so mean!" Jeff shouted smiling.

Serenity rolled her eyes and hugged Jesse tightly.

"If you guys are here Ashmisha is?" asked Jesse.

"Mickie has her calm down she is fine with kids." Replied Jeff as Jesse only nodded.

The EMTs walked to the back with them carrying Tommy on a stretcher. Jeff kind of laughed at him. Serenity cocked her head to the side and looked at Jesse.

"I must say that you are mean as hell when you want to be which kind of scares me but I like it." Serenity said as the group walked to their locker room.

**_Locker Room_**

Jesse opened the door and Mickie is in the room holding Ashmisha making her laugh and giggle. Mickie smiled as she saw the group walk in.

"Hey Jesse..I don't mind watching Ashmisha I promise. Well since me and Jeff are together I guess we are going to be seeing a lot more of each other." Mickie said smiling.

Both Serenity and Jesse looked each other then smiled.

"That is good Mickie. We need another girl to go shopping with us." Serenity replied.

"Then again it might just leave you and Jeff going shopping because I and Serenity have been signed to another company." Jesse said smiling.

Jeff looked at them with a questioning look.

"We are down superstars of TNA." Serenity said looking at Jeff whose mouth was down on to the floor. "We leave in about 4 hours." She added as she looked at her watch.

Serenity smiled as Jesse was packing her bag.

"Time to go…" Jesse said putting her bag on her shoulder and grabbed Ashmisha from Mickie.

"Where are you guys going?" asked a girl voice.

Jesse turned around and saw her sister Stephanie standing there..

"well…." Jesse said looking at her.


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter is very mature if u can't handle death don't read please….

Chapter 20

Jesse looked at her sister and smiled just a bit.

"Well I and Serenity are going to be going go visit Jim." Jesse said lying with a fake smile on her face.

Stephanie rolled her eyes at her and looked at Jesse then looked at Serenity.

"I heard what you guys said Jesse. You guys are picking TNA over WWE so yea dad is going to be upset bout this when he sees his baby girl on Spike with TNA but I wont disown you and I'm sure mom wont disown you either but if want to come back come to me first." Stephanie said smiling.

Jesse hugged her while Ashmisha pulled Stephanie's hair making Stephanie shouts just a bit and smiled.

"You better keep in contact with me and you better let me see my niece." Stephanie said kissing Ashmisha's head.

Jesse smiled as Serenity walked up to her as she dialed a cell phone number. Jesse smiled as she walked out in the hallway. 

"Hello?" asked a female voice.

"uhh do I have the right number? Is Jim there?" asked Serenity looking at the phone.

"Yea he is here hold on…Jim Baby…Some girl on the phone wants to talk to you…" the girl said as Jim grabbed the phone. "Hello." He said kind of upset.

"Jim Fullington! Who the in the hell was that!?" shouted Serenity.

"Oh Shit baby! That was uh uh uh Cindy my new valet." Jim said in a shaking voice.

"Uh huh. Jim you can kiss my ass goodbye because as of tonight me and your baby is gone." Serenity said slamming her phone shut as Jesse and Ashmisha walked into the hallway.

Jesse looked at Serenity who was crying just a bit.

"Serenity? Are you ok sweetie?" asked Jesse as she put her daughter in her carrier.

"I just called Jim and he he he he cheated on me!" shouted Serenity as she ran down the hallway taking out the keys out of her pocket and ran to the parking lot.

Jeff walked out of the locker room and looked at Jesse who was shocked.

"What's going on?" asked Jeff.

"Serenity called Jim and I guess a girl answered the phone and she found out he cheated on her. And now she just ran off with the keys which she was my ride!" Jesse replied as she put Ashmisha's carrier on a table.

Jeff nodded at her then laughed.

"I'll give you a ride to the hotel." Jeff said smiling.

Jesse nodded at him as he walked into the locker room once more and came out with his bag.

"Come on, I'll get Misha." Jeff said as he grabbed the carrier and walked down the hallway with his arm around Jesse's shoulder.

"Jeff you know that if we walk out there like this your fan girls will get mad and think that you have a baby." Jesse said laughing.

"Oh well I don't mind at all come on lets go." Jeff said opening the door to the parking lot.

They walked out to the car without any of the fans trying to talk to them. Jesse put Ashmisha in the backseat as she buckled her into the seat. Jeff got in the drivers seat and smiled at her as she got in other side.

"Lets go now." Jesse said smiling.

"Alright we are going hold on." Jeff said laughing as he turned the car on and left the arena parking lot.

Highway

"I hope Serenity gets to the hotel alright she seemed extremely upset." Jesse said as she turned around and saw that she daughter was asleep.

"I think she will; what is going on with this traffic?" asked Jeff looking around and rolled down the window and looked out. "Excuse me can you tell me what happen?" he asked a guy in front of him out of his car.

The guy turned around and just looked.

"A woman in a blue mustang was in a wreck." He said looking back at the wreck site.

Jesse froze and looked Jeff and opened her car door and got out.

"Jeff its Serenity!" she shouted.

Jeff pulled the car to the side of the road as Jesse took off running. He grabbed Ashmisha from the back and ran over to where Jesse was standing looking upset.

"SERENITY!" shouted Jesse as she covered her mouth her with hand.

Jeff walked over to Jesse and hugged her and Ashmisha tightly. The EMTs pulled Serenity out of the car and put her on her way to the hospital.

"Oh My God!" shouted Jesse as she cried harder.

"Come on sweetie we are going to go to the hospital." Jeff said helping Jesse to the car.

Jeff put Ashmisha back in her car seat once more and got into the car and followed them to the hospital.

Hospital

Jeff parked the car and looked at Jesse who was crying. Ashmisha was fast asleep in the backseat. Jeff grabbed some tissue and gave it to her.

"I'm sorry Jeff." Jesse said wiping the tears away.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. Come on I'll get Ashmisha you go a head and see about her." Jeff said looking at her.

Jesse nodded at him as she got out. Jeff sighed as he grabbed Ashmisha who was still sleeping. Jeff soon followed Jesse who was in the waiting room. Jesse was walking back and forth as Jeff walked in.

"Sit down and relax." Jeff said as Jesse sat down and put her hands in hair and looked at the floor.

Jeff kissed her head as the doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Is anyone here for Serenity Fullington?" The Doctor asked.

Both Jeff and Jesse walked over to him with a worried look on their face.

"I'm Serenity sister." Jesse replied

"Well I'm Dr.Williams and I wanted to tell you that your sister made it but her baby didn't." he said.

Jesse screamed and covered her mouth and sat down in the chair. Jeff held onto Jesse while she held onto both Jeff and Ashmisha.

"You guys can see her she is in room 497 on the 5th floor." Dr. Williams said.

Jeff nodded at him while he left leaving Jesse and him in the waiting room. Jesse looked at him and kisses Ashmisha on the cheek.

"Come on lets go see Serenity." Jeff said helping her up.

"Alright." Replied Jesse wiping the tears away.

Jeff grabbed her hand and they walked to the room that Serenity was in. Jesse walked in first and looked at Serenity who was bandaged up. Her eyes started to water again. Serenity looked at Jesse and Jeff as they walked in.

"Hey." Whispered Serenity as Jesse walked over toward the bed.

"Hey sweetie..." Jesse replied wiping the tears away.

Jeff walked in with Ashmisha asleep in his arms. Serenity looked at Jesse and started crying again.

"I lost my baby." Whispered Serenity as she looked down.

All Jesse did was nod at her without saying a word and crying. Jeff kissed Serenity on the cheek and looked at her.

"I am sorry sweetie." Jeff said as he sat down in a chair and rocked Ashmisha once more.

Serenity looked at Jesse who was on the bed holding her hand. Jesse looked at her then kissed her hand.

"Sweetie I'll call Dixie and tell her that we have to delay our plans and we will be there in a couple of weeks." Jesse said taking out her cell phone and dialed Dixie's number.

Right as Jesse turned around she saw Jim standing in the doorway. She looked at Serenity who was sleep. She pushed him out of the room and closed the door leaving Jeff and Ashmisha with Serenity.

"What in the world are you doing here?" asked Jesse putting her phone up.

"They called me about my wife. I want to know how my wife and my baby are doing." Shouted Jim.

Jesse looked at him with a upset look.

"Let me make this clear and simple for you James Fullington. You make it clear that you didn't want to be with her. You slept with someone and just incase the doctors didn't tell you. Serenity is fine but as for your baby there is no baby!" Jesse said as Jim got wide eyes and left.

Right then the door open and Jesse turned around and saw Jeff standing there.

"Why did you tell him." Asked Jeff looking at her.

"Because she doesn't need him here at all." Jesse said looking at him as they walked into the room.

"Did you tell him I wanted a divorce." Asked Serenity looked at her.

Jesse just looked at her. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

" No I didn't but if you'd like I'll go tell him." Jesse said as she sat down on the end of Serenity's bed.

"No don't worry about him. He made it clear when he slept with that girl that he didn't want me or then our unborn child. But now its fine and done. Jesse call Dixie back and tell her we will be able to be there on Thursday for the taping but you are the only one who can do anything for a few weeks." Serenity said as she looked at Jeff who was shaking his head.

Jesse only nodded at her and looked at Jeff who was holding Ashmisha who was fast asleep. Jesse dialed Dixie's number and looked at Jeff who was now asleep.

"Hey Dixie is Jesse sorry to call again but I was told to tell you that we will make it for the taping on Thursday but I will be the only who can do things for a few weeks is that ok?" asked Jesse as she walked back and forth on the floor. "Ok thank you see you then." she added as she hung up.

Serenity looked at Jess who was smiling.

"Well we are set to go. Dixie said its fine." Jesse said as she looked toward Jeff and Ashmisha. " We are going to be leaving all of our old friends." she added.

"Things will be fine Jesse don't worry about it. We both know that we are going to miss everyone. We can keep in contact with them and all that." Serenity said as Jesse picked Ashmisha from Jeff.

Jesse nodded and looked towards Serenity as the door open. Serenity looked over toward the door and saw Tommy standing there bandaged up and looked at them.

"I don't want any trouble. I wanted to see how Serenity was doing." Tommy said as he closed the door to the room.

Jesse just nodded at him as she was rocking Ashmisha in her arms. Serenity looked at him then smiled.

"I am fine I just am banged up pretty badly and there is no baby anymore." Serenity said as he pulled up a chair up.

"I am sorry about what happen. I passed the wreck on the way to the hotel and I remember what the mustang looked like and I came here." Tommy said as Serenity nodded at him.

Jesse sat down in the chair on the other side of Serenity and was holding Ashmisha. Serenity elbow Jesse a bit and smiled. Jesse gets up and walked over to Tommy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" asked Jesse.

"Yes." replied Tommy as he held out his arms.

Jesse gave Ashmisha to him as she woke up. Jesse yawned just a bit as she looked at Tommy hold onto her. Jeff woke up and saw Tommy holding onto Ashmisha. He got up and looked at Jesse who was standing over them.

"Hey Tommy if you don't mind I want to go to sleep can you come back tomorrow." Serenity said looking at him.

"No problem here Jesse." Tommy said as he gave Ashmisha to her.

Tommy hugged Serenity and left the room. Serenity looked at Jeff as he was ready to kill someone.

"Jeff what is wrong with you?" asked Serenity.

Jeff looked at her then shook his head at them. Jesse sat down in the chair that Tommy was in. She looked up at Jeff and saw hurt in his eyes.

"Nothing but you guys didn't have to lie to him. You guys aren't going to be here tomorrow when he gets here and you know it." Jeff said walking out of the hospital room leaving them alone.

Jesse sighed and looked Serenity who was laughing.

"He is right about things." Serenity said as the Doctor came in.

"The way things are looking it seems you can go home now but you can't get into the ring for a few weeks or close to a month." Dr. Williams said as he checked over Serenity.

Jesse watched him as he left. She handed Ashmisha to Serenity as she grabbed some clothes for Serenity to change into.

"Now we are going to be going to Florida because we don't I am going to be changing my mind about leaving and I am going to be upset." Jesse said as she took Ashmisha from Serenity.

Jesse turned around so Serenity could change. Serenity shook her head and laughed at them.

" We have to go the hotel and get our things." Serenity said as Jesse turned around as she finished.

"No we don't. how do you think you got those clothes? Our bags where in the back of Jeff's car." Jesse said smiling.

Serenity just nodded at her as she yawned a little bit.

"Come sleepy head lets go to the airport and we can go to Florida." Serenity said as she got up.

She only nodded at her and looked at Ashmisha who was sleep once again. Jesse laughed as she looked at her daughter.

"I must say that my daughter can sleep pretty well. She seems to think all the time is sleep time expect when I want to sleep. Then she wakes up and its like oh no you can't sleep." Jesse said laughing.

"Well after spending 9 months in side of you I wonder how I would be." Serenity said laughing.

Jesse rolled her eyes and grabbed her pocket book and put Ashmisha's little coat on. Serenity smiled as Jesse grabbed her bag.

"I could have got that. I've called a cab while you were putting the coat on Ashmisha." Serenity said as they walked out of the room.

Jesse nodded at her as she grabbed the carrier that her daughter was in. Right as the carrier was off the bed Ashmisha started to coo.

"Oh man." Jesse said groaning as they walked down the hallway.

Serenity laughed as they waited outside. She was in a wheelchair. Jesse was holding the carrier and put Serenity's bag on the ground. After about 15 minutes of waiting the cab showed up they got their things into the cab and soon was on their way to the airport.

**Airport**

Serenity paid the cab driver as they got their bags out of the cab and the carrier. Serenity grabbed the plane tickets and smiled at Jesse as the tried to carry 3 things at one time.

"Come on! Let me help you." said Serenity as she grabbed the baby carrier.

Jesse smiled at her as she put their things on the rack and smiled.

"Come on lets go. Dixie put us in 1st class. Remind me to tell her thank you." Serenity said laughing as they went to their gate and walked in.

**On The Plane**

Jesse put the carrier down on the floor and picked Ashmisha up and looked at her. Serenity turned her chair around and looked her.

"You are already starting to miss people aren't you?" asked Serenity.

"Can you blame me Serenity? I can tell that Jeff is going to miss me and Ashmisha. He acts like a father then Tommy does toward Ashmisha and plus all our friends are there!" Jesse said sighing.

Serenity nodded at her and leaned against the seat.

"Don't worry about it. Once we get there you will be ok." Serenity said as she looked at Ashmisha was looking around. "she knows she is some where she has never been before." she added.

"Yea I know that. She loves to look around." replied Jesse as she played with her daughter's dark brown hair.

They smiled each other and stripped in as the plane took off. Serenity watched as Ashmisha's eyes got big as the plane went up. Jesse laughed at her daughter as she was playing with her hands and feet.

"Excuse me mama would u guys like something to drink or eat?" The Lady ask as she looked at them.

"can I have a cup of coffee and a little small cup of warm milk?" asked Jesse as the lady nodded.

"I would like a coke please." Serenity replied as the lady walked away smiling.

Serenity smiled at Jesse as she looked nervous.

"I am just trying keep my mouth shut Jesse but why are u so nervous?" asked Serenity as their drinks came.

"Well because once I get there in TNA you know that people are going to be doing things. Saying that we sold out or something but I'm more scared of seeing Jason." Jesse said looking away. "He might think that Ashmisha is his." she added laughing.

Serenity laughed at Jesse then shook her head.

"You only slept with him once and Ashmisha is only a few weeks old." Serenity replied laughing at her.

Jesse smiled at her then laughed.

" I didn't sleep with Jason. He is like a brother to me." Jesse replied smiling.

"Well Ashmisha just has fallen asleep so get some sleep." Serenity said smiling.

**8 hours later **

Jesse was woke up by the shaking of Serenity who was holding Ashmisha who was wide awake. Jesse laughed at her daughter who was pointing at her.

"Come on Jesse gets off the plane." Serenity said as Jesse grabbed her pocketbook and walked off the plane behind Serenity.

"Seems like Dixie sent Joe to get us." Jesse said as they walked over to him and smiled. "Hey There big guy." she added as he laughed.

Jesse and Joe hugged each other as Serenity cleared her throat making them laugh.

"Serenity this is Joe, Joe this is Serenity." Jesse said as she took Ashmisha from Serenity.

They shook hands and smiled.

"Ok guys lets go." Jesse said as they walked toward the car.

Joe laughed as he grabbed the bags from Jesse. Right as they walked outside Joe led them to the car. Right then Jesse stopped in her tracks as she saw Josh Harter. (Chris Sabin)

"Hi Jesse." He said smiling. "And hello to you, you little pretty thing." he added as he looked at Ashmisha.

"Uhhh,…" Jesse said looking at him with out taking her eyes off of him.

Serenity and Joe looked at them as Ashmisha was cooing at them.

"Are you going to say anything?" asked Josh.

"Uhhh." replied Jesse sounding nervous.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Serenity and Joe stood toward the side and looked at Josh and Jesse.

"Uhhh Joe did they have a thing going on before?" whispered Serenity.

" Oh yea they did. They were suppose to get married but Jesse backed out on it" Joe replied as Josh and Jesse just stood there.

Right as he finished his comment Jesse turned to the side and looked at him with a upset look.

"The reason I backed out of the wedding Mr. Joe is because I got a damn message from Josh here telling me he wanted to call it off!" shouted Jesse.

"What? I didn't call off the wedding. You did." replied Josh as he opened the side door to the car.

Jesse didn't say anything she just walked to the side of the car and put Ashmisha's carrier between her and Josh. Serenity got in the front beside Joe trying not laugh.

"You laugh up there Serenity wait until we get to the hotel!" shouted Jesse laughing.

Serenity just busted out laughing causing Jesse to smack her in the head. She leaned forward and held her head and laughing.

"You are mean to me Jesse why you do this to me!" shouted Serenity laughing as he leaned against the seat again.

"Because you laughed when you shouldn't have." replied Jesse as she played with Ashmisha's hand.

Serenity just nodded at her and looked down the road as Joe drove. Jesse looked at Josh who was looking out the window as if he wanted to get away her. She sighed just a bit then looked back at her daughter then started to play with her.

"Hey Guys just to let you know you aren't going to a hotel. You guys are staying with me." Joe said smiling evilly at Jesse.

"Oh just great because don't Josh here stay with you?" asked Jesse coldly.

"Don't even start on me Jesse McMahon. Because if you want I can tell all of your stuff on TV and don't think I wont because I will." Josh said coldly right back her.

Right as he finished his comment Joe pulled the car to the side of the road and looked in the back seat at them.

"Ok you guys listen to me and you better damn well. This car is not moving until you guys learn how to act. You are old enough to know better then to act like children." Joe said as Serenity smiled at them.

" You want to sit there and tell me how to do things Joe? Oh don't even start with me right now. I just want to get to where the heck we are going so I can put Ashmisha to sleep and then I can go to sleep." Jesse said upset.

Joe just turned around and took off down the street. Serenity grabbed the door with a death grip and looked at Joe who was upset.

"You know if you kill us I am going to haunt you when we get to the other side." Serenity said laughing.

Joe slowed the car down and turned into his driveway. He slammed the car in park and got out leaving the three of them in car.

"HE DID IT!" shouted Jesse as she got out as she got the baby carrier and got out of the car.

Serenity rolled her eyes as she got out of her car. Josh got out of the car behind Serenity as he grabbed her bags. Joe stood in the doorway of his house.

"Ok before any one goes into my house. I want to make one thing clear. There will be no fighting because if you guys fight I am going to kick your butts out!" shouted Joe.

As he finished his shouting Ashmisha started to cry. Jesse sighed and walked into the house pushing Joe aside. Serenity walked in as Josh followed her. Joe shook his head and walked in closing the door.

"I can't believe that." whispered Jesse as she put her things down and picked Ashmisha up.

Joe walked up to her and took Ashmisha from her. Right as Ashmisha was in Joe's arms she stopped crying and was laughing.

"Oh you suck!" Jesse said laughing.

"No I don't I lick and plus I love kids." Joe said smiling.

Serenity smiled at him as she sat down on the couch that Josh was on. She looked at Josh and she could tell that he was getting upset at Joe.

"Hey Josh can I talk to you in another room?" asked Serenity as she pushed her self up from the couch.

"Sure" replied Josh as he got up and looked at her as he followed her into the kitchen

Kitchen

Serenity turned around and looked at him as he followed.

"I have a question Josh and I want you to be straight up honest with you ok?" asked Serenity.

"Sure." Josh replied putting his hand in his pockets.

"Are you still in love with Jesse?" Serenity asked as she grabbed a glass from the counter and getting some water.

Right as she finished her comment he almost fell to the floor but stopped his self as he held onto the chair. He looked at her with a shocked look.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Josh looking at her.

"Well because when we were in the living room and Joe got Ashmisha from Jesse you had a look being upset. So yea." Serenity said putting the glass in the sink.

Josh looked around the room then back at serenity who was waiting on a answer.

"Well the answer is yes." Josh said smiling.

He turned around and saw Jesse was standing there with a smile on her face. Serenity was laughing and looked at him.

"You knew she was behind me and you didn't tell me." Josh said laughing.

Right as he finished his comment Jesse pulled him to her and pulled him down and kissed him on the lips hard. Joe stopped in the door way with Ashmisha in his hands and smiled at Serenity.

"Well the X division couple is back together." Joe said smiling.

"About time!" shouted Josh as he broke the kiss.

Jesse giggled and looked him. Joe handed Ashmisha to her and looked at him.

"I must say this Jesse I am so happy your daughter looks like you and not Tommy." Josh said smiling.

"Oh believe me I am happy about that too because she is my world even though he is her father he was just a sperm donor." replied Jesse as she kissed her forehead.

Josh grabbed Ashmisha from Jesse and walked into the living room. Jesse smiled at Serenity and Joe.

"Well guys thanks I'm going to go in there with him so he doesn't kill my daughter." Jesse said walking into the living room.

Serenity and Joe laughed at her as she walked into the room.

"Seems like you did this world a favor." Joe said smiling.

"Your welcome. I am just going to say that I am tried of seeing her lonely. Plus I never seen her look that way toward anyone expect him so yea." Serenity said smiling.

Joe walked a little close to her and went to kiss her but Jesse walked in and stopped.

"Oh I'm sorry." Jesse said as she walked backwards out of the kitchen.

Serenity mumbled something making Joe laugh at her. She smiled at him and looked at him as they walked into the living room.

"Come on guys we have to get up tomorrow early because Dixie said she wants to talk to you guys about something at like 9 in the morning." Joe said as Josh got up with Ashmisha in his arms.

"Alright." Josh said as he walked up the stairs.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Next Morning

"WAKE UP!" shouted Jesse as she opened the door to Josh room.

She opened the door to Serenity's room and didn't see her. Her bed was un touched and not messed with. Jesse closed the door and looked at Josh who was looking at her from the bathroom. She walked down to Joe's room and opened the door slowly.

"Oh My God." whispered Jesse as she closed the door and looked at Josh who was smiling. "They slept together but we will pretend to just not know it." she added as she knocked on the door.

Right as she finished knocking on the door she heard something fall to the floor. Josh laughed at her as he walked into the bathroom.

"I wanted to tell you that Its time to get up and in a few minutes I am going to go tell Serenity its time to but I've got to go to the bathroom." Jesse said walking away then opened the bathroom door and slipped in.

"HEY! I'm in here but thank you god I'm not nude." Josh shouted laughing.

"I've seen you nude and I must say it's a good looking shot." replied Jesse smiling.

Josh laughed at her and went to finishing brushing his teeth. Jesse looked out into the hallway and saw Serenity run into her room in a quick motion. She closed the door and looked at Josh who pushed her against the wall.

"What are you doing?" asked Jesse with a smile.

Right as she went to ask him something else he kissed her on the lips. Jesse kissed back and broke the kiss and smiled.

"I am going to go play with her." Jesse said smiling. "Ok that didn't sound right but don't ask." she added as she walked out of the bathroom.

She walked down the hallway and knocked on Serenity's room. She opened the door closely and saw Serenity in the bed curled up like she had been a sleep for hours. Jesse walked into the room and shut the door. She walked over to the bed and smiled.

"Wake up Serenity." Jesse said hitting the bed.

Serenity moved around and pulled the covers over her head only to have them pulled off by Jesse with a moment.

"It wasn't my fault you slept with Joe." Jesse said laughing.

"WHAT!?" shouted Serenity as she sat in her bed looking at her. "How did you know?" she added.

"Easy I knocked no one replied and I saw you in Joe's room not hard to say when your bra was on the floor right in front of the door!" shouted Jesse laughing.

Right as she finished her comment Serenity started to blush badly. Jesse laughed as she walked over to the door once more.

"Breakfast is ready." Jesse said laughing as she walked out of the room and almost into Joe.

"Next time make sure your door is locked." Jesse said smiling.

She walked past him and walked down the stairs to the kitchen where she was getting the food ready. Josh walked in with Ashmisha on his hip and smiling.

"Good Morning." Jesse said kissing Ashmisha on the cheek making her smile.

Josh put her in the baby chair that was on the table. Serenity and Joe walked into the kitchen quiet and looking at Josh and Jesse.

"Damn you guys look like a married couple with a baby." Joe said laughing.

"And you look like you just done sleeping with someone." Josh whispered laughing.

Everyone sat down at the table while Jesse was feeding Ashmisha her baby food. Josh got up and gave Jesse a piece of bacon and smiled at her.

"Come on guys lets get ready to go well Jesse you don't have to because you already are we have to get to the studio because Dixie wants to talk to her." Josh said smiling.

Everyone nodded in agreement and walked up stairs. Jesse stayed with Ashmisha and put her in the carrier and smiled at her.

"You know Ashmisha you are the best thing that happen to me when I was with your father." Jesse said smiling. "But sweetie to let you on in a little secret Tommy Dreamer isn't your father….but shhh" she added in a whisper.

The baby looked at her with a look as Josh walked into the room once more. Serenity and Joe walked up behind him and smiled.

"Everyone ready?" asked Serenity.

Everyone nodded as Jesse grabbed the baby bag and carrier and walked out of the house behind Serenity. They all got into the car and went to the building.

Dixie Carter's Office

"Thank You ladies for coming on time. Most of the people here are normally 20 minutes late or so but you guys are on time so its ok but I wanted to tell you that that I was contacted by Playboy and They would like you guys to do playboy." Dixie said smiling.

Jesse looked at Dixie with wide eyes while Serenity was smiling at her with like a kid in a candy store.

"I'll take that as a yes for you guys to do it." replied Dixie. "You guys will be having TNA things to be in the PhotoShoot. Like Jesse you will be having the x-divison title and Serenity I think we will put you with the new Samoa Joe t-shirt." she added smiling.

Serenity nodded at her and smiled brightly while Jesse laughed.

"They want a hot girl which is Serenity and they want a girl who just had a baby a few weeks ago." asked Jesse smiling.

"They knew you just had a baby Jesse. Hef said he sent you the big thing of red roses." Dixie said smiling.

Jesse nodded at her then smiled.

"Sure why not." Jesse said smiling.

Serenity looked at Jesse who was now smiling from ear to ear.

"Well girls get ready because the PhotoShoot is today." replied Dixie.

She finished that comment and Jesse fell out of her seat and looked at her. Serenity busted out laughing along with Dixie. Jesse got up from the floor and looked at Serenity who was smiling.

"Well I know that Jesse you have Ashmisha to deal with but don't worry Holly and the girls that are the girlfriend's of Hef has said they would love to baby-sit Ashmisha." Dixie said smiling.

Jesse nodded and got up and made sure she didn't fall this time. Serenity laughed as they walked in the hallway where Joe and Josh was waiting.

"So what did she want?" asked Josh as Jesse picked up Ashmisha.

"Well Josh we just got told that we were doing Playboy." replied Serenity smiling.

Right as the word playboy came out of her mouth Josh and Joe were smiling brightly. Jesse rolled her eyes and smiled at them.

"Plus the shot is today." Jesse said adding it in with a smile on her face.

"Wow.." replied Josh laughing.

Jesse laughed and kissed Ashmisha on the cheek making her laugh. Right then Holly, Kendra, and Bridget walked up with a smile on their faces.

"You guys must be Jesse and Serenity." Holly said smiling. "And this pretty thing must be Ashmisha." she added as she picked up Ashmisha.

"Yea we are. I'm Jesse and That is Serenity." Jesse replied. "And yes that is Ashmisha." she added smiling.

Josh and Joe were drooling as they were looking at all the girls together. Kendra laughed at them and smiled.

"Boys pick up your mouths the drool is coming out." Kendra said laughing.

Both of the guys laughed as all the girls walked out of the arena.

Photo Shoot

"I can't believe I am doing this!" shouted Jesse as she was posing in a corner with the X-divison title.

The photographer laughed at her as her smile and was enjoying her self. Serenity walked over to the set and smiled at Jesse as she got her robe on. Serenity got in front of the bar and smiled at her and waved. Serenity took her robe off and bent down and leaned against the wall.

"You girls are the best out of the wrestling thing." The guy said laughing.

They did what they were told and smiled.

"GOOD JOB! The interview is next…." the guy said smiling.

(The interviews will be next chapter)


	24. Chapter 24

Today we have the chance to interview the TNA knockout Serenity. You guys might have seen her from being on Raw or ECW. Most people know her better as The Sandman's wife. Since we have her in Playboy here is a chance to personal with the knockout.

Playboy: Thank you for letting me do this interview let me get this started. Where are you originally from?

Serenity: I was born in Georgia but I grew up in Dallas, Texas

Playboy: just the way a lot of the men like them. Southern Grown if you know what I mean.

(Serenity laughs just a bit and looks him)

Serenity: Yeah, I know exactly what you mean.

Playboy: Everyone knows you as the either TNA knock out or the Sandman's wife. So tell us something about you that the fans don't know.

Serenity: Well, I'm not sure what to tell you really...my life isn't all that interesting (laugh). I suppose what most people don't know is that Jesse McMahon and I are best friends, almost attached at the hip.

Playboy: I recently heard that she had a baby and you were with her. Weren't you pregnant before coming to TNA?

Serenity: Yes I was but I was in a car accident after a fight with The Sandman which caused me to lose our baby.

Playboy: Oh I am sorry hear that we wont get into that. But the next question do you prefer leather or lace?

Serenity: Leather without a doubt, I love the feel of it.

Playboy: Since you been in TNA who is the person that you would like to take on in the ring?

Serenity: Who I would like to take on? Wow, that's difficult because TNA has so much great talent but I would have to say Gail Kim. I've seen how aggressive she is when she was with the other company (laugh) I'll be nice and not say the name. So I think she'd be a blast to have a match with.

Playboy: There has been a rumor floating around the wrestling websites that you are dating the undefeated submission machine Samoea Joe? Is that true?

Serenity: (Laugh) You shouldn't believe everything you read on wrestling websites, especially rumors. I'll let you draw your own conclusions on that one and keep it between Joe and myself.

Playboy: Well she is keeping it a secret guys I tried to get it out of her but she isn't budging. Most of the girls who watch you on TV and has looked at you the photo shoots and want to know how you get your gorgeous body

Serenity: A lot of hard work and eating the right foods always helps.

Playboy: Would you ever pose for playboy a 2nd time?

Serenity: It would depend on where I was at with my life but it's possible because I enjoyed my time here and the people were really kind.

Playboy: When you were doing the PhotoShoot you and Jesse were spotted hanging out with the Holly, Bridget, and Kendra the girls of Hef. Would do you think that either of you would become his girlfriend?

Serenity: (Laugh) No disrespect to Mr. Hefner but I wouldn't and I don't believe Jesse would either.

Playboy: Well guys that is the interview with Serenity. Thanks for showing up!

Playboy: We just done having a interview with Serenity from TNA and now its time for Jesse McMahon. Jesse thank you for doing interview

Jesse: No problem guys I have always wanted to do a interview for playboy.

Playboy: Jesse we all know that you are a McMahon and you grew up in Stanford, CT and you grew up with a brother and a sister tell us something about you that no one else knows

Jesse: Well I would say that most people don't know that I love to sing and I am actually good at it. I was going to do a singing career before I got into wrestling.

Playboy: Would you sing us something right now?

(Jesse nods and starts singing Here Without You)

Playboy: That is really good Jamie you should do singing sometime down the line.

Jamie: Thanks I think I could but right now I love wrestling and plus I have a daughter to take care of.

Playboy: Congregations on the birth of your baby but Jamie how do you find time to back in shape?

Jesse: Well getting back into shape wasn't that hard. I mean once you become you get back in shape when you run around and do things. But I do go to the gym and when I go there all the girls who are in the gym stop what they are doing and play with her which give me time to work out.

Playboy: Well we all know that you were in WWE and all that stuff and you have been linked to a number of the guys there can you make it clear who you can be linked to?

Jesse: Sure no problem there. I have only dated 3 guys from my fathers company. I have dated Adam(Edge), John Cena, and everyone knows I married Tommy Dreamer but now I am getting a divorce from him.

Playboy: I am sorry that you have to go though that but it has been said that you have been going with someone in TNA.

Jesse: Damn I haven't even been here that long and yet I'm getting the rumors about me. But I will say this though if I am dating someone in TNA then its been me and that person.

Playboy: That is understandable. So when you got to TNA we all know that you can fight guys and all you aren't scared to so out of everyone in TNA including the girls who would you like to face in the ring?

Jesse: Wow that is hard choice on that part but I think the person that I would actually like to get into the ring with would be Eric Young. He seems to be the crazy guy who is scared of something but then again when he is in the ring he gets the job done.

Playboy: That is a good choice if I think so my self but here is a question for you that is out of the blue.. Leather or Lace

Jesse: Oh damn you people. I actually like them both but I would say lace. I'm the girlie girl out of everyone in TNA when I'm outside of the ring and I'm not in character. But when I'm in character you better believe I am not a girlie girl.

Playboy: Thanks for the interview now we will be doing another one with the both of the knocks outs!!

Playboy: You guys know the newest girl to pose in playboy is two of TNA's very own knock outs Jesse McMahon and Serenity. Girls who would say is the biggest tomboy?

Serenity: I'd have to say both of us actually...what about you Jesse?

Jesse: I'd say Serenity because you are the one who loves to play the games with the guys. I get into the games too you know but not as much. I'm not a girlie girl but I am a girl (Jesse laughs smiling)

Playboy: What would you guys say is your favorite pose for the magazine?

Serenity: Jesse you go ahead and take this one first (laugh)

Jesse: I would have to say that mine was the one where I was in the shower and I had the X-Division title around my waist and my legs are spread open. What about you Serenity?

Serenity: Mmm that is a hard to choice to think but I think the one where I have the new Samoa Joe t-shirt and its cut up into shreds and I am wearing it. I am behind a bar and like bending down against the pole smiling.

Playboy: Well Serenity in a another interview you kind of told us that you weren't dating Joe so are you trying to tell us you are dating him?

Serenity: Now, now...don't go putting words into my mouth (laugh). It just so happens that Joe is my favorite wrestler, it has nothing to do with whether we are dating or not.

Jesse: Calm on Serenity! Tell us please! I'll tell the world a secret about me!

Serenity: Oh great, you're ganging up on me now (laugh). Jesse you already know if it's true or not.

(Jesse laughs at her)

Jesse: Fine I'll tell them….Serenity is dating Joe!!! They love each other!!

Serenity: (laughs) Oh thanks so much Jesse! Now tell them who you're dating!

(With a huge smile on her Jesse looks at the interviewer)

Jesse: I am dating Josh Harter AKA Chris Sabin! I'm not scared to tell them who I am dating. He acts like a father figure towards Ashmisha.

Serenity: (smiles) That he does, it's nice to see her with a good man finally.

Playboy: So you think she finally got a good man care to explain that?

Serenity: Josh is a good man, he cares for her a lot and doesn't step out on her like other people have and he's not with her because of her family name like other people have been.

Playboy: That is nice of him. Thanks for you guys showing up. Thank you!

(the girls laugh and wave as the leave)


End file.
